


Servient

by GrandLeviathan



Category: LOLO Ch. | ロロのお部屋
Genre: Abuse, Android abuse, Androids, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, Maids, Mocking, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passionate Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virtual YouTuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Rintarou was the to-be head of the Yamamoto family. He knew each and every servant in his family's employ, and made sure to meet each new servant that joined the household and get to know them. Including their newest hire, Lolo.Only, he didn't expect fall for her in the process.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Lolo (LOLO Ch. | ロロのお部屋)
Comments: 189
Kudos: 30





	1. Affections

**Author's Note:**

> So, finally got around to writing some Lolo. She's lovely to do; will probably do some more of her in the future at some point. For now though there's this fic - some plot, some smut; the works.
> 
> And if you haven't seen Lolo yet, here's her channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiBXVFuA-IPRrmb9r5cTT2w  
> Translated clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQASkhpMBf0
> 
> Please do enjoy~

The slow tap of shoes echoed down the long hallway of Yamamoto mansion, each repeated tap seeming to echo in the tranquil silence.

Rintarou gazed out the passing paned windows as he wandered down said hallway, eyes idly tracing the numerous hedges that laid out in the extensive garden behind the mansion itself; large patches of open grass accompanied by borders of vibrant flowers from purple to red to yellow. A few gardeners dotted the viridian scene, some trimming the hedges whilst others attended to budding weeds.

Briefly his wandering pace slowed and he stopped by one of the windows, hand resting itself upon the warm wood. The sun shone off to the side, failing to blind him whilst still bathing him in a pleasant warmth. Strands of brown hair slipped over one eye and he idly brushed them back aside, fingers tracing over the rim of his glasses in the process. Down below he spotted one of the gardeners take notice of him, one hand rising in a light wave, prompting Rintarou to smile and nod back.

 _'Good to see Hinata-san is well again...'_ The young man thought idly, lifting his hand off the wood and continuing his meandering pace.

As the firstborn son of the Yamamoto family he was expected to take upon the duties when his father one day passed, so he made it a point to get to know each member of staff working in his family's service. Be it the cooks, the gardeners or the general servants; he knew each of them by name and, while not quite 'friends' with all of them, he was a loyal acquaintance who made sure they knew they could come to him with any troubles.

Movement up ahead stirred him from his ponderous thoughts, blinking briefly and nodding in silent greeting to Maurice, one of the general servants around the mansion – an older, average-built man who had been in their service since his father took over the family's wealth. He'd only be a few years away from retirement, if Rintarou remembered right; though given how dedicated the older man was he didn't doubt that he'd insist on staying on until his body couldn't take it.

''Maurice.'' He greeted lightly.

''Rintarou-sama.'' The older man bowed slightly. ''Your father was looking for you.''

''I'm aware. I was just making my way to his office.''

''Taking the scenic route, then?''

Rintarou smiled slightly. ''Perhaps.''

A quiet chuckle escaped the older man's lips. ''You should make haste, then.''

''Has something urgent come up?'' The young man queried, glancing around. Nobody seemed to be in a rush, which was generally a good sign.

''Not at all.'' Maurice reassured him. ''It's just that a new member of staff has been hired. I'm under the impression your father wishes to introduce you.''

''Ah, I see.'' Rintarou nodded, striding down the hall with a bit of quickness to his steps. ''Until later, Maurice.''

With a hum the older servant departed down the hall, off to continue whatever duty he was assigned. Rintarou briefly tried to guess what that might be but shook the distracting thought off, his focus shifting ahead as he walked down the mansion's hall with long strides. He passed by a few other servants, but none of whom looked particularly new.

That changed as he neared his father's office. The double chocolate-brown doors were accompanied by potted plants on either side, the leaves failing to hide the fact the door was slightly ajar. From within the office his father's deep baritone could be heard, alongside a softer feminine voice – the new servant, undoubtedly. With that in mind Rintarou approached the thick wooden door, and rapped his knuckles upon it.

_Knock-Knock-Knock~_

''Enter.''

''Otou-san.'' Rintarou said formally as he opened the door, given their new company.

The interior of his father's office greeted him, the high ceiling accompanied by a large oval window behind it, the burgundy curtains undrawn. Royal blue wallpaper lined the room, streaks of deep brown skirting boards near the top and bottom to give the place a refined feel; accentuated by the large desk his father sat behind. Two smallish potted plants sat on either corner of the room, several large bookshelves and a couple filing cabinets also present around the perimeter of the office, neither looking out of place with the décor.

His father himself was a rather large man, standing just over six feet high and looking imposing even when sitting down. Despite his tall height he had a relatively slim, average frame; the brown suit he wore neat as ever. Brown hair was swept back finely and a pair of greyish eyes peered into Rintarou's own matching eyes; their features so similar they could be mistaken for one another when he grew older. Though where his father had a more angular face, Rintarou held the rounded face of his mother.

''Rintarou.'' His father, Hidehiko Yamamoto, greeted him.

The young man nodded slightly, but his gaze had already left his father's – instead moving to the eye-catching girl standing in the middle of the room. The maid outfit she wore reached only her thighs, white garters descending down her legs and attaching to matching white thigh-highs, her shoes a neat black pair. She was halfway through turning towards him, giving him a view of her ample bust and her veiled curves, but his eyes were quick to flicker to her face. Mismatched green and pink eyes peered into his own with a sort of anxious hope, pinkish lips curved up into a small smile. Her white hair was interspersed with pink strands, part of it falling over her pink eye and prompting her to brush it aside – and when he took a closer look he realised her pupil was a target symbol.

However, two aspects of the maid caught his attention the most. One, the pair of cat ears protruding from her head – and the white cable hanging from under her dress, with a plug at the end.

''This is Lolo.'' His father stated, stirring Rintarou from his staring. ''She's-''

''-an Android.'' Rintarou finished, understanding blossoming inside him.

Androids weren't an uncommon sight nowadays, but considering some of their quirks – such as needing to charge their 'batteries' – his father made a point to introduce them personally when one was hired. Given their longer life-span that was limited only by their components, they were useful for servant roles; to the point that the ethics of it were still hotly debated today, on account of many mistreating their Androids, seeing them as objects.

His family wasn't like that; they hired and treated Androids just as they would a human worker – purely on principle. After all, his father was a stern man; not an unkind one.

''Um... Rintarou-sama...?''

Rintarou blinked, then flushed when he realised he had drifted off a bit there... and had been staring at Lolo the entire time. Something that made the Android maid blush lightly, only adding to her cuteness.

''S-Sorry.'' He apologised, self-consciously nudging his glasses up out of habit.

''Do forgive him, Lolo-san.'' His father remarked with something almost like a sigh; gaze stern as he eyed him. ''My son has the tendency to be airheaded at times. I hope you will be able to... work around that trait of his.''

''Hai. It won't be a problem, Yamamoto-sama.'' Lolo nodded slightly, a bit of colour still in her cheeks.

Then she turned towards him, a cute smile on her lips – before she bowed, plug-tail swishing behind her like a cat's.

''I'll be in your care, Rintarou-sama.''

''...Mm. Welcome to the family, Lolo-san.''

X-x-X

Weeks passed in no time at all, days passing by in a haze of business meetings, formal gatherings, and relaxing afternoons in the library.

In the time since, Lolo had integrated herself into the household with ease. A good portion of the staff were made up of Androids themselves so she had automatic common ground with them, many able to guide her when she wasn't quite sure what to do or how the owners of the household preferred things. There was the occasional slip-up, of course, but all of them were minor and she got the hang of things with remarkable ease.

She also turned out to be very friendly and cheerful; and at times, even a little coy.

Something Rintarou was reminded of as he felt something tickling his forehead, the sensation drawing him out of his deep slumber with a reflexive groan. Bright golden lights pooled into the room around him and he sluggishly shifted onto his side, eyes cracking open and soaking in the sight of his illuminated bedroom through blurry eyes. A few blinks helped clear his eyes a bit, his eyes soon flickering up to the hand tickling his forehead.

''Good morning, Rintarou-sama.'' Lolo greeted him with a kind smile, offering him something.

It took him a second to realise it was his glasses, murmuring a quiet thanks as he took them off her hands and sliding them onto his head. With them on he could see much clearer, blinking away the spots in his eyes as he slid his gaze around the room. Morning sunlight peered in through the windows on either side of his bed, the paned nature of the windows reflected in the square-paned shadows panning across the burgundy carpet.

''Thanks for waking me, Lolo-san.'' Rintarou said; yawning just as the last syllable left his lips.

Lolo smiled, turning away as she approached his closet. ''It is alright, Rintarou-sama. Will you be wearing your usual outfit today?''

''Mm.''

Clothing audibly shuffled as Lolo courteously took out his usual outfit, laying it down over the back of his desk chair in a neat pile; though mercifully she didn't go pulling out some underwear too.

As she worked he couldn't help but watch her, quietly entranced by her. Perhaps it was her unusual design even for an Android, but there was just something about Lolo that endeared him to her. He wasn't sure what inspired such emotion inside him; he felt like he could just sit and watch her all day. Had such a thing not been creepy, that is.

''Rintarou-sama.'' Lolo's melodic voice drew him from his thoughts.

''Y-Yes?'' He adjusted his glasses, refocusing on the maid.

Lolo gave him a smile. ''I'll be charging up at one o'clock, shortly after lunch is cleaned up. If you need me I'll be on standby mode in my room; I'll leave it unlocked if you need me for any reason.''

His gaze flickered down to her waist, to the wire-like tail that swished behind her. Even after weeks together, it still felt weird to realise that was how she charged – it just looked so innocuous. ''Understood.''

''Then if you'll excuse me.''

With quiet footfalls and the click of a closing door, Lolo departed; leaving Rintarou with his thoughts.

X-x-X

Hours passed, and soon afternoon set in over the mansion – and yet, Rintarou couldn't get Lolo out of his mind.

It was becoming an increasingly common occurrence, admittedly. Just thinking about the cat-girl maid stirred something inside him. And it was because of that strange connection that Rintarou found himself wandering down the quiet hallways of his home, swallowing back his nerves as he made his way into the staff wing.

As expected it was quiet at this time, what with everyone out at work, but that did little to quell the young man's unease. His unease hastened his steps and he quickly made his way towards Lolo's personal quarters, finding the name-plated brown door halfway down the hall between two others. He paused for a second, hesitating and looking around – before abandoning his doubt, and pushing the bedroom door open.

 _'Should I announce myself...?'_ Rintarou briefly thought; but then realised it was too late, his eyes already roaming over the interior of the room.

It used to belong to one of the other servants before they retired only a week before Lolo had joined them, and didn't look too different – not surprising, considering the short amount of time Lolo had been with his family so far. The sun didn't shine fully on this side of the house yet, leaving it pleasantly cool and only partial light flooding in through the tall paned window, the curtains neatly tugged aside. The emerald-hued walls contrasted the wooden floors, and as he expected of someone like Lolo her bedroom overall was very neat and tidy, not a spot of dust to be found.

As his gaze swept over the room he soon laid eyes on Lolo; finding the eye-catching maid to be sat near the corner of the room. For the briefest of moments he thought she was asleep, her visage soft and relaxed as she laid up against the wall. The back of her skirt was slightly hiked up, allowing her white tail to extend and plug into the wall socket just to her right, charging. While it wasn't a true sleep, seeing her laying against the wall in such a way inspired his curiosity.

 _'...I shouldn't be doing this.'_ Rintarou flushed, quietly creeping closer. _'She might wake up and ask questions.'_

Yet despite that hesitation he didn't stop. Something deep inside compelled him closer, soaking in the sight of Lolo's sleeping frame as he knelt down before her. From so close he could hear her soft breathing, her chest rising and falling with her slow breaths. He swallowed at that, reaching out and gently brushing some hair out of her face. She didn't wake up, not that he expected her to – Androids generally needed to be either verbally summoned, or shaken hard to wake up from standby mode.

So as long as he was gentle, he might just get away with this.

Rintarou shuddered. He felt like a pervert but he couldn't stop himself, his hand sliding down and cupping her cheek. Her skin was soft and almost impossibly smooth, not a single blemish to be found. His hand slid lower, tracing the curve of her jawline until he cupped her chin – blushing as he ran his thumb over her small pink lips. The temptation to kiss her suddenly swelled up inside him but he pushed it down, refusing to do _that._ For all he knew she considered a kiss precious, and he would hate to take that away from her.

That said, that thought did little to stop him from sliding his hand off her chin, and down to her chest. He hadn't quite realised it until now, but Lolo was very big in the chest area. His cheeks reddened and he cupped both her breasts through her maid dress, daring to slowly squeeze her clothed breasts – stiffening when Lolo shifted, her breathing briefly quickening... before it went back to normal, her sleep undisturbed.

 _'Phew...'_ He breathed a mental sigh of relief, releasing her breasts. That little grope was enough. He just wanted a feel, that's all.

At least, that was what he told himself. He gazed down at her cleavage, her breasts heaving slightly in tandem with her slow breaths, and soon his gaze went lower. Her legs were parted and her dress short, giving him all manner of lewd ideas that made his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He had always been curious if Androids shared that same part of anatomy. Logically they did – though they lacked the ability to get pregnant, of course.

 _'Just once.'_ He told himself, shifting his hand under her skirt. He could feel the warmth of her inner-thighs, the heat growing hotter as he felt the rough fabric of her underwear against his fingertips-

-when Lolo opened her mismatched eyes, gazing into his own.

For a long, long second, silence.

''...Rintarou-sama?''

''S-Sorry!'' Rintarou immediately pulled his hand out from under her skirt, blushing crimson. ''I c-came in to ask about dinner a-and I saw you r-resting and I, um, er-''

His flustered, stuttering words came to a close as Lolo suddenly giggled, a pink hue to her cheeks and a slight smile on her inviting lips. ''It's fine, Rintarou-sama. If you ever wish to learn about the female form, I can assist you with that~''

Rintarou blushed a darker hue, only making Lolo giggle again. ''Joking~''

_'Is it wrong I wished she wasn't...?'_

X-x-X

Days passed since that embarrassing incident.

Despite that, Lolo didn't seem quite ready to let him get away with nearly copping a feel of her crotch. She didn't tell anyone nor she did she treat him coldly – on the contrary, she seemed even _more_ affectionate than before. And far more teasing. She'd bat her eyelashes at him and giggle for no apparent reason, she'd wink and lift up the corner of her skirt and give him a peek at her thigh, she bend over when she clearly didn't need to; her playful teasing didn't go unmissed by him.

''Haah...'' Rintarou sighed to himself, adjusting his glasses. The worst part was the teasing offers for her to 'tutor' him. She never openly stated _what_ she would be teaching him in, but her slight smile and pink cheeks betraying the lewd nature of her offers.

The young man shook his head, dispelling the inappropriate memories – when he heard the sound of voices from further down the hall. He glanced up, the hallway taking a right turn but failing to hide the familiar voices. The edge of discomfort in the softer female voice immediately made him speed up, expression hardening as he swiftly turned the corner in record time, and found the source of the voices. Lolo, and his younger brother Hisaki.

Hisaki had always been a bit of a spoiled kid, and with the wild independence that came with it – emphasised by his casual grey shirt and jeans, contrasting Rintarou's own more neatly-pressed business blazer and pants. They both shared the same messy brown hair but Hisaki had the jade eyes of their mother, and despite only being three years younger than Rintarou at eighteen years old he had a slim but strong physique.

However Rintarou's attention wasn't on Hisaki himself, but rather his position. One hand against the wall and with his body tilted to the side slightly, cornering Lolo against the wall – a plant pot behind her, stopping her from simply excusing herself.

''Hisaki.'' Rintarou's tone was more sharp than he initially intended, but he didn't regret seeing his brother flinch in surprise. ''What are you doing?''

''Eh? Just talking with the new maid.'' Hisaki grinned lightly, pushing off the wall and shoving his hands into his pockets.

Rintarou frowned deeply at him, but Hisaki had long-since become immune to his serious looks – brushing them off with a cocky glint and a devil-may-care smile. His gaze then flickered to Lolo, the cat-girl maid meeting his gaze and then immediately moving closer to him – her hands laying themselves on his chest as she practically held herself against his chest, visibly uncomfortable. He comfortingly laid a hand on her bare shoulder, his own feelings briefly taking a back-seat in favour of dealing with the situation before him.

''Stop messing around with her then.'' Rintarou stated clearly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Hisaki chuckled. ''I was just joking with her, relax. Nothing that would scare her off.''

Rintarou gave him an unimpressed look, prompting his younger brother to stick up his hands. ''Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I'll go~''

Hisaki turned slightly – but then paused. ''Oh yeah, here.''

The younger man rummaged around in his jean pocket for a second before withdrawing a paperweight – a rather unappealing dome-shaped thing meant to look like a dragon curled around the world, but in actuality looked more like a poorly-painted worm atop a discoloured sphere. Hisaki tossed the paperweight at him and Rintarou caught it in his free hand, frowning down at the object.

''I saw this when I was out in town the other night there.'' Hisaki flashed him a grin. ''I found it ugly and I thought of you, so take it as a gift.''

Rintarou frowned at his younger brother – but Hisaki was already walking away, humming a light tune as he strolled down the hallway. He kept an eye on his little brother until he finally turned the corner and went out of sight; only then did he look down at Lolo, the maid looking right back up at him. He hadn't realised it until now that she was nearly a head shorter than him.

''You alright?'' He asked worriedly, gripping her shoulder when she didn't respond. ''Lolo?''

''A-Ah?'' The maid jolted lightly, blushing. ''Y-Yes. Just a bit flustered, is all.''

''If you're sure...''

''I am.'' Lolo said with more confident, managing a smile. ''Thank you for looking out for me, Rintarou-sama. I didn't want to cause trouble, so I'm glad you came when you did.''

''It's okay.'' Rintarou reassured, gently guiding her back the way he came – escorting her back towards the staff rooms.

Lolo didn't protest, visibly relaxing as she let him take her back to the staff area. They walked in silence, the soft shuffling of their footfalls the only sound to be heard aside from the distant voices of the other members of staff.

As they walked Rintarou chanced a glance down at the maid, his cheeks flushing pink when he realised he got a good look at her cleavage – prompting him to immediately avert his gaze. Lolo took notice, blinking up at him... before a light pink flush dusted her cheeks and she smiled faintly, giggling softly.

''Here...'' Rintarou murmured in a soft huff, reaching her room shortly.

Lolo smiled her thanks and unlocked the door with her key, allowing him to guide her inside. ''Thank you again for helping me, Rintarou-sama.''

She looked up into his eyes. ''If there's _anything_ I can do to repay you, all you need to do it ask.''

Rintarou's words died in his throat; swallowing as the full implications of her words hit him. His gaze flickered across her face but he could find no hint of deception, her smiling visage retaining a teasing quirk to her brows and the corner of her lips, but the honest sincerity in her eyes confirmed it wasn't a joke. She might pretend it was, but she meant it. She would do anything he asked her to.

He hesitated for another second – before throwing his worries to the wind, and capturing her lips in a kiss. She squeaked, her pink lips immeasurably soft against his own as they parted; the intoxicating feel of her lips nearly driving him wild. It wasn't a fevered passion but rather a deeper desire, one to just hold her and make her his; not in a sexual way, but in a romantic way. He wanted her; he couldn't deny it any longer.

Rintarou shuddered and pulled back from the kiss, a spark of guilt filling him when he saw her stunned expression. ''Sorry, I-''

''No, it's okay.'' Lolo was quick to cut him off, her cheeks becoming a cute shade of red. ''I was just surprised.''

He felt relief swell inside him and breathed out a sigh, content in the knowledge he hadn't upset her – and was completely unprepared for Lolo to suddenly continue.

''Could you kiss me again?''

Rintarou swallowed, and complied. He leaned down much slower and pressed his lips against her own soft ones, savouring the sound of Lolo's slow sigh of content, the cute sound giving him the confidence to deepen the kiss. She didn't resist, her arms slowly running up his chest and encouraging him to lay his hands on her waist, holding onto her as their lips slowly smacked together.

Burning lungs tempted him to pull back, inhaling a quick breath. His eyes fluttered back open just as Lolo's did the same, their gazes meeting and bringing a warm smile to Lolo's face. There was no words said but the look in her eyes said all she wanted to; an embarrassed affection swirling in her mismatched eyes. It was a subtle thing, not on the level of 'love', but undoubtedly a romantic affection.

A fact confirmed when she spoke, her voice soft and a quiet smile on her lips. ''This is dangerous, Rintarou-sama...''

That was putting it lightly. Android-Human relationships weren't looked upon particularly highly, especially amongst richer folk who were obsessed with continuing traditions and marrying other rich folk and having children. Since Androids couldn't physically have children, they weren't viewed as optimal romantic candidates. While it was hardly illegal, it was viewed more as loving an object than a person, irrespective of an Android's sentience.

Despite that, Rintarou felt no shame in cupping Lolo's cheek, his thumb sliding over her perfectly-smooth skin. ''Then we'll need to keep it quiet; we can work things out.''

Lolo's smile took on a brighter edge and her arms looped around his neck, hugging him. ''Mm. I promise to stay quiet, Rintarou-sama.''

A slight chuckle arose from his throat. ''You don't need to be so formal, Lolo-san.''

The maid hummed, resting her cheek against his shoulder. ''Understood... Rintarou. And, erm...''

She flashed him a cute smile. ''Can I have one more kiss?''

He was all too happy to agree.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter~ But there'll be plenty of spice in those to come~


	2. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut time~

Morning came with the soft tweeting of birds, and the feeling of someone tenderly shaking his shoulder.

''Please wake up, Rintarou.''

The combination of the soft voice and the shaking of his shoulder helped stir Rintarou back to consciousness, a low groan escaping him as he cracked his eyes open, eyelashes fluttering. The room came into focus, slightly blurry without his glasses, but he was used to that.

As if reading his mind a hand entered his vision, holding his pair of rectangular-rimmed glasses. With a slight smile he took them, sliding them into their rightful place on his head, regaining him his vision.

''Thank you.'' The young man dipped his head slightly at Lolo.

The maid cat-girl merely smiled at him, giving him a slight bow. ''It's no problem, Rintarou.''

He hummed, shifting back in his bed and letting the covers pool around his waist. Nearly a week had passed since he and Lolo had began their private relationship. And by now it was commonplace for Lolo to just slip inside his room; often times she even went the extra step to run a bath for him and get his outfit for the day ready.

Something that she happened to decide to do, he then realised as he gazed at the neatly-folded vest jacket and white button-up shirt, his pants already ironed and shoes waiting a few paces away.

''Breakfast will be served in half an hour.'' Lolo informed him kindly, approaching his side – before leaning down and pecking him on the forehead. ''Don't be late.''

With a light blush to his cheeks Rintarou murmured out an agreement, adjusting his glasses self-consciously.

Lolo merely giggled, turning away with a flourish and departing, leaving him with his thoughts.

X-x-X

Breakfast came and went, and after a long morning of business calls and managing his (and Hisaki's) business ventures, Rintarou found himself sitting outside for lunch.

It was a good day for it; the sun out in full and the sky mottled only with a scarce few puffy white clouds. The everlasting bright blue sky hung overhead, meshing with the green landscape around the mansion. One section of the gardens, not far from the centre, was a large square area with hedges on all sides; four small archways leading in and out of the square. It stretched out for quite a distance, the square easily able to hold a modest party within it; rows of brightly-hued flowers lining the hedges all around.

Within the centre of the square Rintarou was sat, the metal table and chairs he was sat by shiny and warm under the afternoon sun. A parasol remained overhead, providing some shade from said sun as he casually ate at his lunch – a light meal of some sandwiches and small snacks. Minus the occasional gardener the surrounding square was void of other people. Aside from one, of course.

''Rintarou-sama.''

Rintarou glanced back, offering a smile over at Lolo as the maid approached. The cat-girl maid smiled back, carrying a two-tiered tray of snacks that she daintily laid down atop the table, containing a couple pastries and cake slices.

''You don't need to be so formal.'' Rintarou reminded lightly, glancing up at the maid.

In response Lolo glanced left and right. The implication was clear; there was a risk someone might overhear. And while the lack of formality was hardly a cardinal sin, it would certainly tip any voyeur off that they might just be more than servant and master.

Rintarou hummed at that, taking a second to sip his tea whilst Lolo faithfully stood beside him – before he nodded at the chair opposite him, across the table. ''Then have a seat. I'm quite full as it is; I would hate to waste what the cook made.''

Once again Lolo looked around discreetly, and when she found nobody a small smile worked its way onto her face and she slipped down into the white chair opposite his. He returned the smile and calmly went back to drinking his tea, idly procuring a slice of cake and nibbling away at it whilst Lolo took a cinnamon roll, munching away at it with a curved smile of food-induced satisfaction.

''How are you liking it here, if I may ask?'' Rintarou said languidly, his eyes gazing across the garden idly.

Lolo took a second to respond, swallowing her food. ''Very much so. I'm very happy that I get to serve such a kind family.''

She flashed him a kind smile, taking another munch of her cinnamon roll and politely swallowing before continuing. ''My creator, Rurudo-sama, designed me under the idea of a 'perfect maid', so my innate desire is to serve. However, I was also designed to never rebel against my master, even should they be... impolite.''

The implication was unspoken, but not unheard. The chances of her getting a family that was kind to her and a family that treated her like a mere object, were about fifty-fifty.

''Of course.'' Lolo soon added, smile turning softer. ''I don't have to worry about that here. And I have a benevolent young master to serve too, hehe~''

Immediately Rintarou flushed, adjusting his glasses out of habit. ''A-Ah, good to hear that...''

Lolo giggled in reply, taking another dainty bite of her cinnamon roll.

…

Half an hour passed, and soon lunch came to an end.

''I'm sure Amano-san would be willing to make you some of those rolls if you asked, Lolo.''

''Ah, I wouldn't want to trouble her...''

Rintarou chuckled lightly at that, pushing open the doors to the mansion and stepping inside. Lolo was a step behind him, a light smile curled at her lips and her plug tail swishing with her movements, mimicking that of a cat's. Dimly he wondered how she could move it so easily; the plug on the end looked awfully heavy for such a small wire.

His idle thoughts were pushed aside as he caught sight of Maurice, the older man waiting near the doors. ''Rintarou-sama. Your father wishes to speak with you.''

Rintarou made a noise of acknowledgement. ''I see. You could've come out and told me, Maurice.''

The older man merely smiled, hands folded behind his back. ''I wouldn't want to interrupt your lunch, hmhm.''

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Rintarou was reminded of how sharp Maurice was, despite his ageing body. The man had a knack for sensing intentions and had the wisdom to know when to speak about them.

With that in mind Rintarou merely nodded, dismissing the older man. Lolo waited by his side, and once Maurice was out of sight Rintarou wrapped an arm around Lolo and held her close – leaning down and kissing her cheek.

''Meet me in my room tonight at ten.'' He murmured into her ear, feeling her cheek warm up from how close he was. ''We can keep talking then.''

''Y-Yes.'' Lolo offered him a cute smile, and he was sure if there wasn't a risk of being caught she'd have leaned up and kissed him back. ''I'll see you later, Rintarou-sama.''

He nodded, straightening back up and releasing her shoulder. In a heartbeat Lolo turned away and began meandering away, acting for all intents and purposes as if she had some important task in mind; the thought bringing a light smile to his face.

Then he consciously schooled his expression into a mask of stoicism, eyes hard as he turned on his heels and headed straight for his father's office.

_'Time to see what father wants...'_

…

It was a short walk to his father's office; the double doors heavy as Rintarou rapped his knuckles upon them.

''Enter.''

The muted words still reached his ears, prompting Rintarou to firmly open the door, letting himself in and shutting it behind him. His gaze briefly flickered around the room but there wasn't nobody else other than his father present; not an atypical scenario considering how much his father favoured privacy, but it did mean the meeting was a private one, and not a social call.

''I hope I didn't keep you waiting, Otou-san.'' Rintarou said formally.

His father merely waved a hand, a pen between his fingers. ''There's no rush, it isn't a time-sensitive matter, nor will this meeting take long.''

Rintarou nodded slightly, approaching his father's desk and standing before it, waiting patiently. Unlike Hisaki, he took formality quite seriously.

''I hope I wasn't interrupting you either.'' Hidehiko stated, glancing at the window behind him.

Rintarou denied with a hum. ''I was just finished with lunch; it's fine.''

His father nodded thoughtfully, gaze sliding back onto him with a sort of analytical slowness that came with decades of working in business. ''How are your investments going?''

''Fairly well. A few dips here, a few bumps there; it's levelled out overall.'' The younger man responded firmly. ''Hisaki has declined to reinvest this month, and has taken the money out for... private expenditures.''

''I see.'' His father hummed in a low tone. ''I'll speak with him about being frivolous with his money. Keep an eye on the markets he usually puts his money in, make sure nothing too bad happens to them while he's being indecisive.''

Rintarou had to bite back the desire to point out his younger brother was hardly being indecisive so much as he was being lazy, but after a second he let it go with a mental sigh. ''Understood.''

For a moment there was silence, his father shifting around in his chair before resting his elbows down onto his desk, leaning forwards. ''That aside, I've come to notice that you've grown awfully close to our newest employee, Lolo-san.''

_'Ah.'_ It clicked in Rintarou's mind. _'So that's what the meeting is about.'_

''I've taken a liking to her, yes.'' Rintarou didn't deny it. ''She's been very helpful with the housework, and considering how new she is I've given her a few tours, and I've asked her about her past and her creator Rurudo.''

Hidehiko nodded slowly, as if expecting this. ''Be that as it may, I would remind you that you are my eldest son. You are expected to carry on the family name once my time has passed, and I would hope you can find a wife long before then.''

The words were indirect, but the meaning wasn't.

_''There's no point in falling in love with an Android.''_

Rintarou's visage tightened, anxiety bubbling inside him as he wondered if his father knew about his secret relationship, or if he was just saying this to discourage such a relationship in the first place. ''I understand where you are coming from, Otou-san, though I don't agree with it.''

His father merely leaned back into his chair. ''That's fine. I just wanted to remind you of your duty to the family and its future. You are dismissed; see yourself out.''

''Hai, Otou-san.''

X-x-X

Nightfall came swiftly, Rintarou noted idly.

The young man was stood within his bedroom, the light off and the long curtains pulled ajar, exposing the moonlight garden beyond. His father's words lingered heavily in his mind, clogging up his thoughts throughout the entire day. It wasn't that they were shocking or even worrying, but rather they just planted a seed of doubt into his mind; a seed of worry.

Androids couldn't give birth. Even the most modern and high-spec ones couldn't; the technology just wasn't fully there. However it wasn't far off either; rumour had it that within a decade or two there was a high likelihood of Androids gaining the ability to bear children. The implications of course were huge, and there was a good chance of it getting slowed down by bureaucracy for the common people – but with some money, that technology could be privately acquired.

He loved Lolo; if it wasn't love, then at least it was strong affection. That had only increased the longer he spent with Lolo – she was sweet, kind, gentle, and most of all loyal. However he also had a loyalty to his family. It was hammered into him since he was a young boy that he was to carry on the family name and their long history, and to do so he needed to have children of his own. There was always the option of just arranging a marriage or knocking up the first woman who he felt compatible with, but his father's own marriage to his mother, and their subsequent divorce, left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Perhaps it was silly of him, but if he was to start a family of his own, he wanted it to be with someone he truly loved, and someone he knew wouldn't leave the moment she decided the high life wasn't for her.

Rintarou sighed, rubbing his forehead to stave off an incoming headache. He wasn't sure what to do.

Abrupt knocking at his door jolted the young man from his thoughts, his head whipping towards the door, confused. Then he remembered his earlier order to Lolo and quickly composed himself, striding over to the door and opening it personally. The hallway outside was equally dark, only the moonlight illuminating the hall beyond – and standing in the doorway was Lolo, an anxious smile on her lips.

''Rintarou.'' Lolo said softly, lips curling a little further up as she daringly said his name.

''Come in.'' Rintarou responded warmly, stepping aside.

Lolo happily did so, and the moment she was beyond the threshold he shut the door behind her and locked it, making sure nobody would walk in and see them together so late. His gaze swung over to the maid, watching as she fidgeted cutely next to him – the sight tempting him to step close, cup both her rounded cheeks, and pull her up into a deep kiss.

Immediately Lolo relaxed, mewling against his lips as she kissed him back. Her hands came to rest on his chest and slid up to his collarbone, curling around his neck as she held onto him; tempting him to do the same, one of his hands landing on her lower back whilst his other stayed on her cheek, the two of them simply kissing. Their lips quietly smacked and smooched together, each little sound only fuelling the excitement inside him.

Burning lungs finally forced him back, gasping in a quick breath just as Lolo did the same. Their eyes met and Lolo flushed pink, the cutesy smile on her lips bringing an equally-warm blush to his own cheeks. Then at some unseen signal Lolo stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him, humming affectionately into his mouth when he readily smooched her back, slowly stepping towards the bed. Lolo matched his pace, their lips barely popping apart as they mutually walked to the bed, nothing but each other on their minds.

''Mm...'' Rintarou breathed as he reached the bed; easing himself down onto the edge.

Both his hands went to Lolo's waist and he daringly held her there, pulling her down. Lolo shivered and sat down on his lap, her maid dress partially covering his legs; her height making her sit slightly higher than him. Though that did little to stop the cat-girl maid from leaning down and kissing him with a little more passion than before, a visible shudder running through Lolo's body as she held onto him, making out with him so intensely he couldn't help but groan.

''Rintarou...'' Lolo breathed against his lips, pulling back from the kiss.

The young man shivered at her breathy voice, his gaze wandering over her. From so close he could smell her perfume, the gentle aroma making his nose tingle pleasantly. He could intimately see the detail in her eyes, how her target-shaped pupil looked about, the design not diminishing her sight even slightly.

It almost served as a private reminder to him, telling him that she was an Android and not a real human.

And yet, that didn't diminish the affection he felt for her even slightly.

''Lolo...'' Rintarou breathed, running his hands up her sides. ''You're so beautiful...''

Lolo flushed at his words, a pleased giggle escaping her little pink lips. ''Eheh... thank you, Rintarou...?''

The maid's words took on a confused lilt as she felt something prod her inner-thigh. Then it occurred to both of them simultaneously what it was; causing Lolo to immediately blush a bright red colour, something almost like a squeak escaping her. His own cheeks heated up, doubly so when Lolo shifted and rubbed her thigh against his crotch, their position distinctly dangerous.

''Ah, sorry...'' Rintarou murmured, flustered.

''I-It's fine...'' Lolo licked her dry lips, flashing him a cute smile. ''Please, just leave it to me...''

He had no time to question what she meant by that before Lolo slid herself off his lap, and boldly moved onto the floor in front of him, taking her gloves off. It clicked in his mind what she had planned and the tightness in his pants became infinitely more apparent, a shudder of arousal flooding through him as he watched Lolo reach out and grasp the zipper of his pants, pulling it down. She didn't meet his eyes, her cheeks red as she slipped her lithe hand into his pants and undid his boxers with dexterous fingers, soon allowing her to curl her fingers around his dick and pull it out into the open.

Lolo's eyes widened a little, her red cheeks darkening a shade. She glanced up at him briefly and flashed him an embarrassed smile, adjusting her grip so she was holding his cock properly – and with a soft exhale she began to stroke him off, her fingers sliding over his hard girth tentatively. The simple stroking easily made Rintarou gasp, his cock twitching in her soft hand as Lolo gave him a hand-job, the mere feeling of her touching him so lewdly amplifying his pleasure.

''Lolo...'' Rintarou murmured out in a tight voice.

''Ssh.'' Lolo soothed him, leaning in close – _kissing_ the tip of his dick. ''For Rintarou... I'm willing to do anything he wants...''

Without giving him time to respond she leaned in and kissed the tip of his cock again, her lips soft and springy against his shaft. Rintarou bit back a groan and gripped at the sheets, enduring the ticklish feeling that was only amplified by the hand gently stroking his cock. As if acknowledging that Lolo gripped his cock a little tighter, her wrist moving faster as she began to properly jerk him off.

Sparks of pleasure shot up and down his cock, a low groan soon escaping his throat when Lolo put her lips on the tip and sucked, her movements gentle but no less pleasurable. His arousal was heightened further due to the fact she was kneeling below him, giving him a perfect view of her ample cleavage. Wet sucking around the tip drew his gaze back to her mouth however, a shaky grunt escaping him on reflex as Lolo swirled her tongue around his tip a second later.

''Mm...'' Lolo briefly took her lips off his cock. ''You don't need to hold back, Rintarou. Just let me make you feel good.''

Her piece said Lolo kissed the tip of his cock, and took him into her mouth. Her lips slid over his shaft and the wet warmth of her mouth engulfed his cock bit by bit, the heavenly feeling extracting a strained moan from the young man, shivering as he felt her tongue tickle the underside of his dick. Half his shaft quickly became enveloped by her wet mouth, saliva wetting his shaft erotically, but Lolo wanted more – enticing her to push her head deeper down, one hand coming up to brush some hair out of her eyes.

Wet noises escaped Lolo's mouth as she began to bob her head, moving her lips up and then down his cock repeatedly. Each little suck made a sound akin to a slurp, the lewd noise only fuelling the burning warmth flooding his cock, another groan escaping Rintarou's throat. The more Lolo bobbed her head the deeper she took him, his cock sliding over her smooth tongue and past her teeth until he felt the tip bump against the back of her throat.

''Mn...'' Lolo frowned a little, tilting her head and shifting her position slightly – before pushing her head deeper down. ''Mm...''

Rintarou restrained the shaky gasp that threatened to flee his throat; quelling it down into a tight groan instead. The wet warmth of Lolo's mouth swallowed his cock up on all sides, her tongue teasingly stroking the underside of his cock even as she lightly sucked him off. And then she started moving once more, her lips sliding up his dick before moving back down, each bob of her head punctuated by a lewd slurp, her saliva dribbling off his cock in liberal quantities.

''Lolo...'' Rintarou murmured, his cock throbbing against her teasing tongue. ''You're good at this...''

A wet slurp answered him as Lolo slid her lips back up, his cock soon springing free from her lips and allowing her to speak. ''Hehe, I'm glad. It's my first time doing this.''

She licked the tip, his closeness letting him see how her pinkish tongue lapped at his cock in great detail. ''Are you nearly there?''

''Y-Yes...'' He breathed out, his glistening-wet cock visibly twitching from her ministrations.

Lolo giggled tenderly, her breath hot against his wet cock. ''Then don't hold back, okay? Just finish when you want to.''

Then without another word Lolo took him back into her mouth, slurping his cock and deep-throating him in a single hot movement. The young man groaned at the amazing feeling, tipping his head back as Lolo enthusiastically bobbed her head up and down his cock, her nose bumping against his pelvis each time she deep-throated him. Her tongue worked overtime to please him, the wet appendage stroking the underside of his swelling cock with intent, her lewd licks quickly pushing him to his limit.

And as Lolo gave his cock a hard suck, Rintarou couldn't hold back any longer. ''Mn!''

Pleasure raced up his cock and he exploded in Lolo's mouth, thick spurts of cum filling her mouth. The cat-girl made a surprised sound, frozen for a second – before she immediately began to swallow his cum, audibly gulping it down. She kept sucking and licking his dick, coaxing out all his cum until he had no more to give; her gulps slowing down until she stopped altogether.

''Mm...'' Lolo stayed where she was for a second, and then slowly pulled her lips back – popping them off his cock with a punctuating gasp. ''Haah! Haah, hah...''

Rintarou shivered at the cute sight, out of breath from his powerful orgasm. His fingers gripped at the bed sheets beneath him briefly before he stopped, his whole body relaxing with a deep exhale. Silence fell over the room and he watched as Lolo wiped her lips with the back of her hand, getting rid of the saliva wetting her chin in a distinctly undignified, but arousing manner.

''Lolo, I-''

He cut himself off and fell silent as he heard muted footsteps beyond his bedroom door; someone walking by. Below him Lolo also went stiff, gazing at his bedroom door worriedly. Another Android wandering the halls, no doubt. The heavy footsteps drew closer and closer, nearing his room-

-before walking past, and disappearing further down the hall.

Lolo breathed out a relieved sigh. ''Phew... I was worried someone might be looking for us.''

''Mm...'' He nodded slowly.

Lolo licked her lips, glancing up at him. ''I should probably be going now. Before we're caught like this.''

The cat-girl maid rose to her feet – when he stopped her, reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

''Why stop now?'' Rintarou said quickly, cheeks colouring red a second later.

Lolo blushed. ''Rintarou...''

The young man swallowed, gazing up into Lolo's green-pink eyes, and mustered up all his confidence. ''Take your clothes off.''

It came off as an order, but the look in his eyes made it clear it was anything but. Lolo's face went red and she hesitated for a long few moments, glancing worriedly back at his bedroom door... before she looked back at him and gave him an embarrassed smile. Her hands went to her lower back, loosening the short apron tied there and untying it, allowing it to flutter to the floor inaudibly. The buttons on the front of her dress loosened a second later, prompting Lolo to grasp the hem of her dress, and pull it up in a single swift movement.

Cloth hissed over skin, before it audibly fluttered down onto the floor, landing in heap next to the bed.

Rintarou didn't look at it, his gaze firmly focused on the blushing girl in front of him, her cheeks afire and her mismatched eyes looking off to the side. Without her maid outfit he could see her figure more clearly, his eyes soaking in her smooth sides and faint hourglass figure, her skin completely flawless and without blemish. A lacy white bra pushed up her plump breasts, exposing plenty of cleavage and emphasising their size. Matching lacy white panties hugged her hips, the curve of her pelvis barely visible from under the waistband; her underwear attached to a pair of garter-belts that held up her white stockings.

''Rintarou...'' Lolo murmured, embarrassed.

Swallowing he held a hand out, taking her smaller one in his and pulling her onto his lap. Lolo sat down with evident embarrassment, a soft gasp fleeing her lips when he leaned down and kissed the top of her right breast – her tit soft against his lips. She whimpered in embarrassment as both his hands slid around to her ass, holding onto her shapely rear and groping it; making her whimper become a soft moan of embarrassed arousal.

He shifted his lips over, kissing her left breast too. Lolo moaned softly, her breath warm against his head and tempting him to lean up, kissing Lolo on the lips. The cat-girl mewled into his mouth, kissing him back with gentle passion, both her hands resting on his shoulders. When he daringly gave her ass another squeeze she moaned, her plug tail swishing slowly behind her back, as if reflecting how happy she was.

''Mn...'' He pulled back from the kiss – swiftly murmuring into her ear. ''Take it off.''

His right hand came up and he tugged on her bra for emphasis, his desire clear. Lolo smiled shyly at him and obeyed, both her hands sliding off his shoulders and going behind her back. Slowly she unclipped her bra, the distinct clicking sound echoing throughout the bedroom before she peeled her bra off her shoulders, daintily dropping it on the bed to his left. Without her lacy bra to hide her chest he finally got see them fully, his eyes soaking in their plump, rounded shape and her soft pinkish nipples.

Without missing a beat he leaned down, taking her right nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Lolo gasped cutely, one hand grasping his shoulder whilst her other held onto his head, her gasp soon melting into a moan. The arousing sound only encouraged him to suck on her tit more, his lips wet with his own saliva as he shifted his face over, kissing along the top of her round breast and buried his face between her tits, kissing her breastbone and motor-boating her at the same time.

''A-Ah~'' Lolo moaned cutely, her breasts heaving against his face. ''Rintarou...''

Her cute, whining tone made his cock twitch, his arousal simmering strong despite his climax. With that in mind he moved both his hands down to Lolo's ass and grabbed ahold of it, lifting her up a little – allowing the young man to shift around and face the bed, easing his lover down onto it. Lolo bit her lip and smiled shyly up at him, releasing a shaky breath as she wriggled back a bit, getting comfy against the sheets.

''Let me.'' Rintarou murmured to her, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Lolo hummed a soft, embarrassed agreement; a cute smile on her lips and her cheeks crimson. He smiled at the sight, taking some comfort that she was just as new to this as he; encouraging him to shift back and kiss her left breast a little. Both his hands came up and cupped her boobs, giving her heavenly-soft tits a gentle grope and making Lolo mewl, her lower back lifting off the bed slightly from the feeling.

Rintarou took that as a good sign, groping her plump tits and hefting them around, taking the chance to get a good feel for them. However lust compelled him to do more, and with mild reluctance he unhanded Lolo's boobs, his lips instead landing on her belly. The cat-girl moaned his name, wriggling against the sheets as he kissed his way down her stomach and towards her pelvis, his lips soon kissing the waistband of her panties.

He soon paused, looking up at her. She smiled and nodded, tugging demurely on the waistband of her panties.

In response he curled his fingers under the waistband, and pulled them down. His gaze was immediately drawn to her womanhood, embarrassed arousal filling him as he gazed at her pussy for the first time; her lower lips smooth and without a hint of hair – perhaps owing to her nature as an Android. In the faint light her folds glistened slightly with arousal, the sight of her wetness only fuelling his lust even more.

However despite his lust, he didn't rush things. Instead he took the time to take her panties off and peel her stockings and garter-belts all the way off her legs, eliciting an embarrassed whine from Lolo as he took her remaining clothes off – soon leaving her completely naked on the bed beneath him, only her headband left on. He took the chance to savour the heavenly sight, tracing the curve of her hips or the swell of her breasts, watching her tits heave with her breaths. Her toes curled and her fingers twitched, gently gripping the bed in anticipation, her nervousness apparent.

''R-Rintarou...''

Blushing the young man snapped out of his staring, shifting down. His lips pressed against her pelvis and he planted a chaste kiss there, eager to return the favour for earlier – the reminder of her amazing blow-job enticing him to kiss further south, his lips soon pressing against her wet folds. Lolo shuddered beneath him but he wasn't done, both his hands coming to hold her hips and allowing him to slip his tongue out, experimentally dragging it up her dripping slit.

''M-Mm...'' Lolo's knees bent, a shudder running through her. ''Rintarou...''

He licked her pussy again. ''Just tell me if you want to stop.''

An affirmative whimper answered him. Rintarou smiled at that, dragging his tongue up her wetness once more and tasting her tangy-sweet honey. He licked up and then down, swirling slow circles over her pussy lips and making Lolo squirm against the sheets, her musical gasps fuelling his own arousal. Then he decided to take things further, pushing his tongue against her folds and sliding it along her slit, briefly searching – before finally he eased his tongue inside her pussy.

Lolo made a gasping sound; muted as she pursed her lips tightly together. Her hot, fleshy inner walls clenched around his tongue from all sides, failing to stop him from curiously probing around her sex – the taste of her honey and the scent of her wet sex driving him wild. He moved his tongue around her pussy slowly, taking his time to explore, but even the littlest of movements made Lolo gasp and whimper with pleasure, her legs buckling on either side of his head when he pressed his tongue against certain spots.

''R-Rintarou...!'' Lolo gasped cutely. ''T-That feels... ah, ahh~''

He smiled at the sound, swirling his tongue in a wide circle. Lolo's knees buckled inwards and she tipped her head back into the bed, _moaning_ deeply as he explored her sex. The arousing sight only made him eat her out more vigorously, lapping up her honey and squirming his tongue around her hot insides, feeling how they quivered whenever she gasped. When her squirming grew stronger he dug his fingers into her fleshy hips, keeping her still enough that he could keep worming his tongue around her wet pussy, pleasuring her with his tongue.

Then an idea struck him and he acted upon it without missing a beat, pulling his tongue out. Lolo gasped and flopped back against the bed, panting – and then immediately moaned when he pushed two fingers into her pussy. Her inner walls clenched around his intruding digits but she was wet enough that he could ease his fingers knuckle-deep inside her, and start fingering her. Lolo whimpered but he didn't stop, his fingers pumping into her entrance with quick jerks of his wrist.

''A-Ah, hah, Rintarou...'' Lolo breathed out, moaning when he added a third finger. ''Yes...''

Rintarou smiled, pumping his fingers into her wet slit faster. Lolo quivered and moaned, and from between her legs he got an enticing view of the underside of her breasts heaving about, her hot moans filling his ears. His fingers quickly got wet and sticky with her honey, and soon he couldn't resist the lustful urges inside him – prompting him to pull his fingers back out, and push his tongue back in.

''Mm!'' Lolo buckled from the intrusion, curling her toes with bliss. ''Rintarou!''

Her exclamation was too low to be a shout but too high-pitched to be a gasp, but in that moment he didn't care – gripping her hips with both hands and eating her out with lustful intensity. Lolo grasped his head with both hands, gasps quick and loud as she pushed her pelvis towards his hungry mouth, silently begging for even more pleasure as her end neared. He didn't disappoint, his tongue relentlessly wriggling and exploring her smooth pussy – until finally Lolo couldn't contain it any longer.

_''AH!''_ Lolo buckled powerfully, sweet honey coating his tongue as her inner walls seized up.

Rintarou held her hips tightly, tongue thrusting into her spasming pussy even as Lolo climaxed, lapping up all her honey without hesitation. He let her ride out her climax, eating her out until her movements quivered to a close and she flopped down against the bed with a gasp, her naked body flush with sweat and making her body glisten in the faint light.

''Mm...'' Lolo twitched as he pulled his tongue out. ''Ah, Rintarou...''

The young man smiled, leaning up and claiming her lips in a kiss. Lolo moaned happily into his mouth and threw her arms around him, kissing him back passionately like he was the love of her life. The thought wasn't too far off and he felt the same for her, their lips smacking together avidly as they just took a minute to hold each other, her heaving breasts pushing up against his chest.

Her hands tugged on his clothes and Rintarou obeyed, stripping off his vest jacket and undoing his shirt buttons in record time, throwing them somewhere behind him. His belt came undone a second later, the belt buckle jingling before he tossed it aside, shoving his pants down and kicking them somewhere behind him too. His boxers were summarily thrown aside too alongside his socks, leaving him as naked as Lolo; their mutual nudity equal parts arousing and embarrassing.

''Rintarou.'' Lolo breathed against his lips, kissing him.

He knew what she wanted, and he wanted the same. With that thought in mind Rintarou grasped her fleshy thighs and spread her legs wide open, shifting himself between her thighs. Lolo quivered with anticipation and pulled back from the kiss, gazing at him with thinly-veiled excitement as his dick touched her smooth wet pussy. At such a late time, in the privacy of his room, there would be nobody to interrupt them.

Nobody to _stop_ them.

''Lolo...'' He rubbed the tip against her pussy, the implication clear.

The Android smiled back at him, love shining in her mismatched eyes. ''My body belongs to you, Rintarou... so please, _make_ me yours.''

Rintarou shuddered at her honest words, and complied – the tip of his cock pushing against her folds, and sinking inside. Hot fleshy tightness engulfed the tip of his dick and he gasped, pleasure shooting down his sensitive cock as he eased himself into Lolo's untouched womanhood, her dripping wetness allowing him to push himself inside without resistance. Lolo released a similar gasp, her pussy clenching tight around his shaft as mind-melting pleasure rushed up her body, her head tipping backwards on reflex.

The young man grunted at the tightness, holding her hips as he pushed in deeper. Despite being an Android, Lolo felt just as real as a real woman – her tight velvety pussy squeezing his cock as he penetrated her deeper and deeper. Soon Lolo began to whimper, gripping at the sheets as two-thirds of his cock pushed into her, stretching her virgin insides apart. Yet when he stopped she quickly nodded at him, gasping, but wanting more.

''Mn...!'' In response Rintarou kept pushing his cock inside, fingers digging into her soft hips as he forced his shaft into her sex – until finally his pelvis touched hers, and the tip bumped against her deepest pats. ''Haah...''

Lolo quivered on the bed beneath him, whimpering. ''Ah... you feel, so big, Rintarou...''

He flashed her a tight smile and leaned down, kissing her on the lips and enticing her to kiss him back, both of them making out as she got used to his cock – his shaft remaining fully sheathed inside her sex. After a short minute of kissing he popped his lips off and leaned back, his gaze dropping to their connected parts. Her glistening pussy lips were spread apart by his cock, but not a hint of virginal blood was to be seen. Androids didn't have hymens, after all.

After a little longer Lolo nodded tenderly up at him, gripping at the sheets above her head in preparation. Seeing that Rintarou began to move, exhaling a heavy breath as he pulled halfway out – and then plunged his girth back inside her womanhood. Lolo gasped, her back arching and emphasising her big boobs, the arousing sights and sounds only encouraging him to do it again and again, pumping his cock into the Android girl.

''Ah, ah!'' Lolo gasped out. ''T-That feels, Mm, a-amazing...!''

Rintarou replied by lifting his right hand off her hip, grabbing her right breast instead and groping it. Lolo moaned his name deeply, cheeks scarlet as she gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes, her breathing heavy as he plunged his cock into her sex. Skin began to slap against skin as he sped up, his cock bottoming out inside her tight pussy and making Lolo mewl even more, her legs wrapping around his waist and holding him close; forcing his thrusts to grow shorter but faster.

Her velvety insides constricted his cock as he hit a sensitive spot, enticing him to aim for that one spot with blind lust, his hips bucking forwards passionately as he pounded his lover into the bed. His hand soon abandoned her beautiful breast and he instead put both his hands on either side of her, grunting harshly as he focused solely on plunging his cock into her wet hole, lewd squelching sounds escaping their connected parts with how fast he slid into her dripping sex.

''Mm, ahh... Rintarou...!'' Lolo moaned under her breath, her voice brimming with overflowing pleasure. ''I-I'm nearly there...!''

''Me too...'' He groaned, bucking his hips with desperate lust, his cock plunging into her wetness rapidly.

Lolo gasped and moaned, both her arms wrapping around him and her nails digging into his back, holding onto him desperately. His cock plunged into her sex without pause, his shaft swelling as he neared his limit, pulsating inside her womanhood – until Lolo clenched tight around his cock and gasped, and he couldn't handle it any more.

''Lo- _Nn!_ '' He slammed deep inside her and came, thick ropes of cum splattering inside her pussy.

''AH~!'' Lolo jerked beneath him, legs pulling his pelvis flush against hers and stopping from thrusting further – her pussy tightening like a wet vice around his shaft as she climaxed too, her honey squirting out around his cock and mixing with his cum load.

Despite her tight hold on his waist he kept bucking his hips, his deep groan filling the bedroom as he emptied his balls inside Lolo, her pussy milking him dry. Soon his thrusting movements came to a stop, leaving him panting heavily and looming over Lolo, shocks of pleasure shooting through his cock.

Slowly Lolo untangled her legs from around his waist, allowing Rintarou to slowly pull out – shivering at how cold the bedroom felt compared to her pussy. Tiredness washed over him in a wave and he grunted, laying himself down next to his equally-naked lover, her heavy gasping making her breasts heave about alluringly.

''Ah, Rintarou...'' Lolo mewled, rolling onto her side – giving him a sweet, loving smile.

He smiled back, finding himself enraptured by such a cute, honest expression – loosening his lips. ''I love you, Lolo.''

''E-Eh?'' Lolo looked surprised, daresay shocked. ''Y-You mean it?''

''Mm.'' Rintarou cupped her cheek and pulled her into a quick kiss, murmuring against her lips. ''I mean it.''

Lolo looked stunned for a second – and then a bright, almost teary smile crossed her lips and she crashed her lips against his in a sudden kiss. Rintarou grunted into it, wrapping both arms around her lower back and hugging her close, making out with his newfound lover. He shivered when she pushed her body flush against his own, her belly against his and her thighs tickling his own, their shared warmth letting them ignore the coolness of his bedroom.

Then their lips broke apart, allowing Lolo to speak. ''I love you too, Rintarou.''

The young man smiled warmly at that, kissing her in lieu of a response. Lolo giggled into the kiss, and when he pulled back from the kiss and shifted back up the bed, Lolo followed after them – the two of them half-crawling, half-shuffling up the length of the bed. As they neared the pillows Lolo pushed him lightly, prompting Rintarou to lower himself down onto the bed, resting his head on the puffy pillows. And allowing Lolo to straddle him.

''One more time?'' Lolo breathed, embarrassment clear but excitement more prevalent – whether because of the sex itself, or the chance to do it with someone she loved, he didn't know nor really mind.

''Mm.'' He rubbed her thighs. ''You can be on top this time.''

Lolo giggled prettily, getting into position. Despite their lack of prior knowledge it wasn't hard for Lolo to figure out how to position her hips, one hand dipping between her bare legs and tenderly grasping his cock, guiding it up towards her creampied pussy. The tip pressed against her wet folds and both of them groaned, their lower parts still sensitive from their prior orgasms, yet failing to make them stop now.

''Mm...'' Lolo quivered as she got the tip inside – and then pushed herself deep down his cock. '' _Ohh~_ ''

Rintarou bit back a gasp, leaning into the pillows with gritted teeth as Lolo's velvety pussy squeezed his cock. The familiar shape of her fleshy insides nearly melted his mind, her inner walls conforming to the shape of his shaft and accentuating their mutual pleasure. Without waiting for long Lolo began to move, her sweet moans music to his ears as she worked her hips, sliding herself up his dick and then moving back down.

However what was more arousing was how sloppy it felt; his cum still inside her and making her velvety insides feel weirdly arousing. Lolo clearly felt the same; her moans taking on an embarrassed pitch as she moved faster, her knees digging into the bed as she bounced on his cock. Inch by inch she eased herself down his shaft, her pussy squeezing him like a wet vice the whole time and making distinctly-lewd squelching sounds, courtesy of her prior creampie.

''Ah...'' Lolo rested her hands on her thighs as she bounced, smiling lovingly at him even as she showed off her whole body to him. ''Rintarou...''

Anything she wanted to say melted into an ecstatic moan as he bucked his hips up, thrusting up and bottoming out inside her pussy. The burst of pleasure made Lolo briefly tighten up, before she began to bounce on his cock with more vigour than before – moaning deeply as she worked her hips with lustful passion. Her boobs bounced about alluringly but he was too busy gripping her hips to fondle them, his breathing quick as he endured the heavenly tightness clenching his sensitive cock.

Her pelvis touched his as she got him fully inside her, and without hesitation Lolo kept riding his cock – her sweet moans filling his ears. Slowly she leaned her torso forwards, both hands digging into the pillow beneath his head as she loomed over him, still riding his shaft. The new position left their faces mere inches apart, her breasts hanging just beneath his chin and letting them sway arousingly, fuelling the lust bubbling inside him.

''A-Ah~!'' Lolo cried out with bliss when he grabbed her tits, squeezing them. ''R-Rintarou~!''

Rintarou shivered at the arousing cry, bucking his hips up to meet her bounces. Wet noises escaped their joined parts as they smacked together, his cock sheathed fully inside her sloppy pussy each time. Their mixed fluids acted as easy lubricant and let him slide into her sex without a hint of resistance, allowing Lolo to push herself down his cock without restraint or care, taking his cock into her pussy with desperate desire.

He could feel his end drawing near, his cock pulsating inside her sex as she kept working her hips, the relentless clenching of her slippery insides too pleasurable to ignore. His cock throbbed and he bucked his hips, grunting when Lolo messily kissed him, tempting him to kiss her back in a rush – the messy kiss lasting only a few seconds before both broke it apart with a gasp, the utter pleasure on Lolo's face warning of her own climax.

''Rintarou, Rintarou...!'' Lolo gasped out, tightening like a vice – before she buckled, and finally hit climax with a sweet cry.

Rintarou happened to look at their connected parts just as she orgasmed, his cock pulsating with burning desire – before with a tight grunt he came inside her. Lolo pushed herself all the way down his cock just as he came, allowing him to see drops of cum squirt out from her stuffed womanhood, landing on his pelvis as she overflowed from the amount of cum inside her. Pleasure pulsed up his shaft as her velvety inner walls milked him dry, each spurt he shot inside her making some more cum leak out her stuffed pussy.

Soon little rivers of milky cum ran down his cock, and with a whimpering moan Lolo lifted herself up and off his cock, causing a little bit more of his cum to drip out before she cupped her pussy with her hand, stopping it from making a mess on the bed.

''Ahh...'' Lolo moaned with bliss, her thighs visibly trembling as she laid herself down on the bed to his left – reaching over with her free hand and grabbing some tissues.

Rintarou smiled breathlessly, accepting the tissue she offered him and 'cleaning' his cock up, idly watching as Lolo breathlessly did the same. Within the minute both were done, their breathing calming down as the initial shock of their orgasms faded, and giving them back their voices.

''Rintarou.'' Lolo shifted close to him. ''M-May I stay the night?''

He smiled, wrapping an arm around the maid and kissing her forehead. ''Of course.''

Lolo giggled happily, reaching out and pulling the covers up and over them, allowing both to snuggle close beneath the sheets – made infinitely more intimate by the fact both were still completely naked, giving them a reason to cuddle for warmth.

''Mm... goodnight, Rintarou...''

''Goodnight, Lolo.''

Cuddling close, both master and servant began to drift off; and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

[END]


	3. Crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, more lewds~
> 
> Enjoy~

''Mn...''

Rintarou awoke slowly, groggy with sleep and his eyelids heavy. Yet the bright sunlight peering in past the thin gaps in his curtains brought him closer to wakefulness, the lingering haze of sleep fast fading, and on instinct he shifted beneath the covers – groaning softly as he moved his stiff muscles. His vision was naturally somewhat blurry without his glasses on, but it wasn't blurry enough to obscure things.

A fact Rintarou was reminded of as he took notice of three key things. One, he was naked in bed. Two, Lolo was also in his bed. And three, she was completely naked too.

''Ah...'' Memories of last night hit him full-force – his cheeks reddening as he remembered the sensation of her lips on his cock, her body as it writhed beneath him, her tightness as she rode him.

The young man swallowed, cheeks red as he tentatively sat up, the covers around his waist. He reached over and plucked his glasses off his bedside table and put them on, blinking away the spots in his vision and gazing at the clock – relaxing when he realised it was only eight o'clock. Breakfast would be at half-nine, so there was no need to fear someone getting curious and coming to look for him.

Worries eased Rintarou turned his gaze south, his eyes soaking in the sight of Lolo's slumbering frame, a soft smile on her lips. The covers were pulled up to her shoulder, the angle giving him the barest peek at her breasts – her position making her tits squish together slightly, emphasising their roundness. Yet despite her nudity there was a distinct lack of arousal; rather, just seeing Lolo look so peaceful by his side brought him a strange comfort.

''Hmhm...'' The young man chuckled softly, grasping her bare shoulder and giving it a slow shake. ''Wake up Lolo, it's morning now.''

The cat-girl Android shifted, murmuring softly under her breath as she stirred – before with something between a yawn and a groan the naked girl woke up, rolling onto her back. His cheeks warmed up as he got a full view of her breasts, doubly so when Lolo reflexively arched her back and emphasised her tits. Then she flopped back down onto the bed with a sigh of bliss, her eyes cracking open.

''Mm...?'' Lolo tilted her head towards him, briefly confused – before it visibly _clicked_ in her mind, and her cheeks went red. ''A-Ah... good morning, Rintarou.''

''Morning.'' The young man greeted back, laying his hand atop her head and ruffling her ears – immediately making Lolo shut her eyes and sigh happily, relaxing again.

For a long minute they just stayed like that, his hand stroking her cat ears and making the Android wriggle and mewl, pleased by the petting. However both knew they couldn't stay here for long, not without people asking questions – Lolo could get away with not doing her usual tasks by 'being busy', but if she failed to turn up at breakfast like usual then that would be suspicious. And that suspicion might tempt someone to keep a closer eye on the two of them.

''Mm...'' Lolo slowly sat up, cheeks flushing pink as she covered her breasts with one arm. ''I'll go run a bath for you, Rintarou.''

''For both of us.'' He corrected her, smiling when her cheeks tinted a deeper red.

''U-Understood.'' She slipped out of his bed with a demure smile, tilting her body in a way that hid her womanhood from his gaze – whether out of embarrassment or to tease him, he didn't know.

The Android disappeared into the adjoining bathroom hastily, and after a short minute Rintarou heard the sound of water running. The sound encouraged him to slip out of bed, rolling his shoulders to get the stiffness out of them and also approaching the bathroom – quietly pushing open the heavy wooden door, peering inside. His bathroom was on the bigger side, with a large circular bath that could easily fit nine or so people comfortably. The peach-coloured walls meshed well with the dark brown skirting board, the floor a pale peach stone.

And standing by the bath side, on her hands and knees as she adjusted the taps, was Lolo. He watched her from a distance, strangely content as he saw how earnestly she tried to get the temperature just-right. There was an excitement to her movements that wasn't there before, and he didn't doubt for a second it was because of the prospect of them bathing together.

Rintarou waited until the bath was nearly full before pushing the door open fully, letting it bump against the wall behind it – alerting Lolo of his entry. The maid looked back at him and flushed a little, a cutesy smile curling at her lips as she gestured to the bath, silently telling him it was ready. Deciding to test that he approached the side and dipped his foot in, feeling the enveloping hotness of the water that soon tempted him to slide the rest of his leg inside; groaning in relief as he slid the rest of his body inside, the water soon coming up to his chest.

''It's good.'' He said, glancing up at her. ''Join me.''

Lolo smiled shyly and complied, uncovering her chest and crotch and sliding into the water – mewling softly as the warm water engulfed her too. Perhaps because of their 'activities' the prior night they both were a bit stiff, and the hot water did wonders in easing that stiffness. Soon Lolo shifted her butt over until she was sitting right next to him, leaning up against his side and bringing a light smile to his face, one wet hand landing on her head and stroking her ears.

''I hope you're waterproof.'' Rintarou commented lightly, his hand sliding around and touching her tail.

Lolo flushed, smiling demurely. ''Y-Yes, it's fine. You don't need to worry.''

He hummed, and as his gaze slid past her head at the waiting bottles of shower gel, an idea came to mind – bringing with it a blush to his cheeks. ''Since you ran the bath for me, let me return the favour.''

The words were vague but his intent was not. Lolo went red in the face but she flashed him a quick smile and reached over, her lithe fingers curling around the tall bottle of shower gel before offering it to him. He gladly accepted it, squirting a thick quantity of the blue-tinted gel into his left hand before hastily depositing the bottle on the edge of the bath, his full focus on Lolo. The Android only blushed darker at his stare and shifted so her back was facing him, telling him where she wanted him to start.

He obliged. He lathered his hands up and then laid them on her shoulders, smearing the lathered shower gel into her shoulder and making Lolo sigh blissfully, relaxing beneath his fingers. His hands slid down her left arm and he helped wash that limb before moving to her right arm, his fingers tickling hers and eliciting a brief giggle. Then he moved his hands to her back and did her shoulder blades, leaving a sparse trail of bubbles as he rubbed her back and moved down lower, doing the part of her back not covered by the water.

''Mm...'' Lolo sat up a little, letting him wash her back a little more – before he moved his hands around, and groped her breasts. ''A-Ah~''

Rintarou shuddered at the soft moan that fled Lolo, unable to resist the primal urge to grope her tits under the guise of washing her. Neither believed it for a second but neither stopped either, his fingers tracing the curve of her breasts or flicking her nipples, lathering her breasts up until soapy bubbles were dribbling of them. He briefly moved his hands up to her collarbone and down to her ribs, doing them too; but when a certain idea came to mind he didn't hesitate to go with it, lust rushing through his veins.

''Mm!'' Lolo buckled as one of his hands went right between her legs, rubbing her pussy. ''R-Rintarou...''

''Ssh.'' He kissed her neck, feeling her shiver beneath his lips.

Lolo nodded shakily, moaning his name as he rubbed small circles on her pussy lips. The warm water made her folds smooth and soft, only encouraging him to stroke her pussy more – daringly prodding his fingers between her lower lips. Despite the fact both of them just did it the prior night, he was still relatively inexperienced; and as embarrassing as it was to safe, curious. Just remembering the taste of her pussy, the feeling of her insides around his cock; all of it drove him wild, and he wanted _more._

The lustful thought pushed him to insert two fingers into Lolo, his digits sinking into her pussy bit by bit. Lolo gasped and buckled but didn't stop him, a cute whimper escaping her pursed lips as he wiggled his two fingers around. Even if he couldn't see her pussy he could feel her soft lower lips against his hand when he pushed his fingers inside her up to the knuckle, loving the erotic, naughty feeling it inspired within him.

''Mm... ahh...'' Lolo panted heavily. ''T-That...''

He kissed her neck again, inhaling her scent and making Lolo mewl. His free hand came up and cupped Lolo's left breast from behind, hefting it about and groping it – loving how soft and smooth her tit felt, the water making her skin extra soft. The Android moaned at his ministrations, her cute voice encouraging him to push a third finger into her pussy, pumping them into her sex with increasingly quick jerks of his wrist, fingering her passionately.

Until Lolo grasped his hand, making him stop. ''R-Rintarou... please...''

She peered at him over her shoulder, embarrassed. ''I want... to make you feel good too...''

Rintarou blushed, and after a second he pulled his three fingers out of her pussy, his hand abandoning her rounded breast too. Lolo twisted around to face him and gently pushed on his chest, silently guiding him back up onto the edge of the bath; sitting with his legs slightly spread – allowing Lolo to move between them, her gaze drawn to his swelling cock. Despite having seen it last night there was still a glint of awe in her eyes, simultaneously flattering and embarrassing Rintarou as he watched her lift her hand up; soon curling her fingers around his dick.

A silent shudder ran through him, preluding the slow groan that worked its way out of his throat as she stroked his cock. Lolo gazed up at him with red cheeks, embarrassment apparent, but she didn't stop tenderly stroking his dick. After only a few strokes she leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on the tip, breaking eye-contact and focusing fully on his dick instead – her tongue soon slipping out and licking the tip.

''Mn...'' Rintarou groaned deeply, his cock swelling to full hardness as she made him feel good – her tongue wet with saliva as she licked the tip.

At the same time her stroking evolving into jerking, her soft hand gripping his shaft as she got him off – the combined feeling of her hand and tongue melting his mind. Perhaps it was because it was first-thing in the morning, or perhaps it was the soothing bath water, but the feeling of her giving him head felt mind-meltingly good; a string of tight groans escaping him. His pleasure was only heightened when she leaned down further, kissing his balls briefly whilst jerking him off, using her free hand to rub the tip of his dick.

The lewd movement was awkward and clearly experimental, her inexperience clear – but it felt so good he didn't care, a groan rumbling from his throat as he watched her work. Lolo blushed under the attention and went back to licking the tip again, her wet tongue moving more feverishly and bathing the tip in her saliva. Then without warning she put her lips on the now-wet tip and slid down, engulfing the tip with her mouth and sucking on it, the abrupt suction making him moan.

''Ah, L-Lolo...'' Rintarou moaned out, his cock twitching when she curled her tongue around his length, sinking her lips deeper down his length.

Both his hands went behind him, landing on the edge of the bath and leaning back. Lolo took that as a sign to take things further, her fingers uncurling from his cock and allowing the cat-girl maid to sink deeper down his dick – mewling around his shaft as she took most of his length into her mouth. The tip hit the back of her throat and she stopped briefly, brow furrowing for a second, before consciously suppressing her gag reflex and pushing herself the rest of the way down, her lips soon touching the base of his cock.

''A-Ah...'' Rintarou gritted his teeth as Lolo began to bob her head in earnest, sucking his cock each time she reared her head back – the lewd suction making him throb against her lapping tongue.

As if sensing his gaze Lolo looked up at him, her mismatched gaze staring into his own as she slurped his cock – until her embarrassment got the better of her and she looked back down at his cock again, moaning softly around his hardness as she gave it a good suck. Hot pleasure crept up his shaft, only enhanced further when she tilted her head slightly to the side, deep-throating him with muffled moans of arousal.

''Lolo...'' He shuddered as his cock throbbed, a burning need swelling inside him.

Curious Lolo pulled her lips off his dick, slowly stroking him off to keep him going. Breathless he looked down at her breasts and Lolo got the hint, her cheeks becoming crimson – before with a shy smile she released his dick and cupped both her plump breasts, sitting up on her knees. A sharp groan fled his throat as the maid smothered his cock between her soft plump breasts, the feeling of her soft flesh against his hard cock nearly pushing him over the edge.

Then without any instruction, Lolo began to move her breasts – sliding them up and down his shaft or squishing them together. The gentle friction on his cock pushed him closer to his limit, doubly so when Lolo lewdly leaned over and drooled down onto his dick, adding in some extra lubricant to help her move her breasts. The slippery feeling only made it better, a tight groan rumbling from his throat as his cock swelled, his orgasm drawing closer and closer; until finally, he peaked.

''Lo- _Nn!_ '' With a harsh grunt he bucked his hips up and came, thick ropes of cum erupting from his cock.

Lolo gasped in surprise, cheeks scarlet as ropes of cum splattered across her face, some of it getting in her mouth. She shuddered and kept moving her breasts, causing several smaller ropes to splat on her collarbone before spurting onto her big boobs, his cum sticky between her tits.

''Mm...'' Lolo's movements slowed down as his orgasm subsided, soon releasing her breasts altogether and leaning back – face red with embarrassment and his cum glistening across her cheeks.

Rintarou shivered at the arousing sight, half-tempted to apologise when Lolo suddenly leaned back, disappearing beneath the shallow water. A few moments later she splashed back out, white hair wet and his cum washed off her body – droplets of shiny water falling off her lithe, naked body.

To his delight they weren't done yet – lust bubbling inside him when Lolo stood up, showing him her lithe, naked frame in full. She seemed to realise that and half-heartedly covered her pussy, but then gave up a second later and just waded towards him. One knee planted itself on the hard floor to his right, followed by her other knee on his left; arousal burning inside his cock as Lolo straddled him, dripping water onto him.

Their eyes met, and without a word between them Lolo cupped his cheek with one hand and pulled him into a gentle kiss, one he gladly returned. His left hand landed on her hip and he steadied her, his right hand moving between her thighs instead and rubbing circles on her pussy. The Android moaned into his mouth, her quivering tone exciting him and tempting him to rub her pussy more avidly, feeling more than seeing her hips buckle from the movement.

''Here.'' His fingers withdrew a second later, grabbing his cock instead – using his free hand to tug Lolo into position.

The cat-girl maid silently complied, leaning her shoulders forwards so she was putting her weight on him, her head leaning above his shoulder. Both her hands gripped his shoulders for support, her pearly teeth coming to sink into her bottom lip as she felt him rub her pussy lips with the tip of his dick, her excitement all too visible. He couldn't deny that he felt the same; something that encouraged him to push the tip of his dick against her folds, and pull her down his shaft.

''Ahh~'' Lolo moaned softly, head pressing against his. ''Rintarou...''

Rintarou gasped back, briefly overwhelmed by the fleshy hotness swallowing up his cock – groaning through gritted teeth when Lolo willingly pushed her hips down, taking two-thirds of his shaft inside her on the first go. Maybe it was because of his prior orgasm but she felt incredible, her inner walls tightly constricting his shaft as he throbbed inside her sex.

Their position meant that her breasts were just slightly below his chin; something that immediately tempted Rintarou to bury his face in her chest, groaning into her boobs as he pulled her down more. Lolo whimpered into his head, nails pricking his shoulders before she willingly began to move, her tight insides squeezing his shaft as she moved up, and then pushed herself back down once more, his cock stretching her inner walls pleasurably.

''Y-You feel amazing~'' Lolo moaned cutely, nuzzling his hair and blindly planting a kiss on his forehead.

The young man groaned, tipping his head back instead and allowing Lolo to cup his cheeks with both hands, lovingly crashing her lips in against his in a passionate, messy kiss. He kissed her back with equal vigour, both his hands moving around to her shapely ass and groping it. Lolo mewled at his touch and leaned back, locking eyes with him as she tilted her torso backwards, giving him a perfect view of her nude body as she impaled herself upon his cock.

''Hah, ahh...'' Lolo panted as she worked her hips, rolling them forwards ever-so-slightly as she bounced, making her tighten pleasurably around his shaft. ''Rintarou~''

One hand slid up to her left breast and he groped it, eliciting a moan from Lolo that was swiftly muted by a kiss – both of them moaning into the kiss as she smacked her pelvis down against his, the rest of his cock managing to fit inside her. Their bodies were still wet from the bath and it added a strange excitement to the act, Lolo's movements becoming jerky and fast as she started grinding her pelvis against his, stirring his cock around her fleshy insides.

Rintarou broke off from the kiss with a punctuating gasp, pushing his face into her shoulder instead and kissing her flawless skin. Lolo mewled and gripped his shoulders once more, going back to bouncing vigorously on his cock, her tight pussy squeezing his dick as she pushed herself up-and-down his length. Repeatedly the tip hit her deepest parts, the erotic sensation encouraging Rintarou to buck his hips up too, groaning against her shoulder as he plunged up into her womanhood.

''Ah, yes...!'' Lolo's nails dug into his skin as she moved faster; more desperately. ''I-I'm almost...''

She trailed off, her words melting into a whimper of pleasure. In response the young man grabbed Lolo's smooth hips and bucked his hips up more vigorously, gasping when she clenched tight around his sensitive cock – the burst of pleasure only encouraging him to keep thrusting up into her womanhood, their pelvises smacking together lewdly. Her boobs bounced in his face but he didn't dare let go of her waist lest his orgasm hit suddenly, the urge to grab her ass equally as enticing.

''Hah, yes... y- _yes!_ '' Lolo's back arched, her insides tightened – and with a spasm and a gasp, Lolo climaxed. _''AH!''_

Rintarou didn't even try to contain his deep moan of bliss, yanking Lolo all the way down his cock and thrusting up into her womanhood, curling pleasure rushing up his shaft. Thick ropes of cum shot inside her womanhood with each jerk of his hips, both gasping as he unloaded his balls inside her; squirts of honey escaping around his cock at the same time.

''A-Ah~'' Lolo pushed her pelvis against his and rubbed against him, mewling as she kept stirring him around her tight insides, draining his balls. ''Mn... Rintarou...''

The young man groaned as Lolo finally shuddered to a stop, breathless as she sat on his lap. After a long few moments both leaned in for a kiss, their lips only able to stay connected for a few seconds before breaking apart again, the need to breathe too strong. Something that prompted Lolo to lift herself off his dick, mewling breathlessly as she sat down next to him, one hand cupping his cheek so she could keep making out with him.

''Mm- ahh~'' She exhaled as they pulled apart, smiling up at him. ''Can we... wash up now... without doing lewd things, Rintarou- _sama?_ ''

He shivered at her teasing tone. ''Y-Yes...''

Lolo's delighted giggle rang sweetly in his ears.

X-x-X

Several days passed, the ever-present chain of business calls, meetings and market research dulling the mind as always.

Rintarou breathed out a sigh, rubbing his eyes as he stepped out of his room, finally changed out of his business suit and into his more casual suit vest and pants – while still formal, it wasn't nearly as constricting. He'd just gotten back from a business trip into a neighbouring city, and he sorely missed the familiar comfort of his home, of having his routine. And of course, he missed Lolo.

Thus, even though he'd only been back for an hour and was probably overdue a relaxing afternoon in the gardens, he found himself wandering the halls of the mansion, searching for his secret lover. He couldn't outright ask the other servants where she was lest they inquire as to _why_ he wanted to see her, so he was left with strolling through the mansion under the guise of clearing his head, stopping only briefly to chat with the other servants before continuing.

Mercifully, he didn't have to look far. He soon turned a corner towards the guest wing of the house, and to his relief found Lolo standing several doors down said hallway; dusting a painting with tender care.

''Lolo.'' Rintarou called out, not bothering with an honorific – nobody else was around that he could see.

The cat-girl maid jolted, surprised – and the second she whipped around to face him a bright smile lit up her face. In a heartbeat she closed the distance and her arms looped around his chest, a warm blush colouring his cheeks when she pressed her cheek against his chest, hugging him lovingly. He smiled and snaked his arms around her too, hugging her back and giving her a kiss on the forehead, the soft smooch bringing a blush to her cheeks.

''I missed you.'' Lolo whispered, perhaps conscious of the fact both were in a public hallway.

''I missed you too.'' Rintarou murmured back – daring to peek around the corner... before grabbing her hand. ''Follow me.''

Lolo flushed, a cute smile on her lips as she nodded. He took comfort in her familiar visage and pulled her towards one of the guest rooms, finding it unlocked and allowing him to push it open, stepping inside. It held the same design as the staff rooms, the old Victorian-esque aesthetic pleasing to the eye, but he paid little attention to the walls and furniture dotting the room, instead pulling Lolo inside the room and shutting it behind them.

His hands shifted to Lolo's shoulders, twisting her to face them – and in a heartbeat he kissed her, the familiar feeling of her lips soothing the desire in his soul. Lolo moaned into his mouth and kissed him back, both her arms slipping around his neck and allowing her to hold onto him, her breasts pushing against his chest even through the fabric of her maid dress. In response he slid his hands off her shoulders and down to her lower back, deepening the kiss even as his lungs burned for air.

Until finally he broke it off, panting lightly. ''Everything fine here?''

Lolo nodded back, shivering when he moved his hands distinctly lower. ''Y-Yes... Hisaki-sama caused some mess and broke a pot, and your father slipped in a smoke when Maurice-san wasn't looking, but otherwise everything is okay.''

He nodded, pushing his face into her neck and kissing it, making her moan right into his ear. Days of not being able to see her ignited something inside him, wanting more than just a kiss. The primal desire was what encouraged him to push her towards the bed, extracting an embarrassed mewl from Lolo as she obliged, stumbling backwards until her calves hit the bed, sending her flopping onto her back and bouncing on the mattress.

Her grip on his neck pulled him down with her, his body looming atop hers. Without hesitation he leaned back a bit and kissed her passionately on the lips, muffling Lolo's sweet moans as she cupped his cheeks, keeping their lips locked as they smooched and kissed. Rintarou groaned into her mouth and shifted, lifting his lower half off the bed and fumbling with his belt, the resounding jingle making Lolo stiffen beneath him.

''I-In here?'' She whispered hastily, glancing over at the door. The unlocked door; one neither had a key to lock it with.

Rintarou flushed, but nodded. It was embarrassing, it felt undignified – but the mere prospect of having sex in the middle of the day, when both were still working, was a massive turn-on. It inspired the type of excitement one got when they knowingly did something they weren't supposed to, fully aware of the risks but doing it anyway.

''If you don't want to...'' He trailed off, the implication clear. He wanted her; but if she didn't want this, then he wouldn't force himself on her. He wasn't a mad beast by any stretch of the imagination.

She ran a hand through his hair, her cheeks red but her lips curved up into an embarrassed smile. ''I-If Rintarou wants to... then, I guess it's fine as long as we're not caught.''

Rintarou flushed, smiling back down at her. Lolo giggled softly and shifted beneath him, spreading her legs a little and allowing him to move between them, both hands finally getting his belt off and allowing him to unzip his pants, tugging his cock out into the open. He stroked himself off, distracting Lolo by kissing her passionately on the lips and muffling her sweet moans, getting himself fully erect in under a minute.

Lolo wasn't idle either. Even as their lips smacked passionately together the maid moved her hands beneath her skirt, hooking her thumbs into her lacy white panties and pushing them down. She got them down to her thighs before she stopped to unclip her garter-belts, and the moment they were unclipped Lolo shoved her underwear down to her knees; kicking her panties off and sending them falling somewhere behind him.

''Mm...'' Rintarou leaned back from the kiss, panting. ''Lolo..''

The cat-girl maid smiled up at him, gripping the bed in preparation. Her skirt hid everything below the waist and she made no move to pull it up, forcing him to slide his left hand up her thigh and find his way – a shiver of arousal running through him as he mapped out her body, feeling the curve of her pelvis, and tempting him to move his fingers southwards until he touched her smooth pussy lips. Knowing where to aim he leaned back briefly and, in a manner unbecoming of him, he spat down on his cock and smeared his saliva into his cock, using it like minor lubricant.

''Rintarou~'' Lolo groaned softly, quiet need in her voice.

That was more than enough to convince him. Without missing a beat he leaned down over her, his pelvis pushing against hers. Using his right hand he guided his cock up to her pussy, soon feeling her soft lower lips touch his tip – and prompting him to push inside her sex.

Immediately Lolo gasped, expression twisting with pleasure and a little discomfort. Rintarou groaned alongside her, burying his cock deep inside her with a single slow thrust. She was tight and only a little bit wet, the lack of any real foreplay making the insertion dry and a little rough. Yet the lack of build-up, the lack of any preparation, only made the act more erotic – reinforcing how spontaneous and sudden it all was.

Rintarou groaned at the thought, pushing his body against hers and burying his face into the crook of her neck, grunting when she tightened around him. His hands dug into the bed on either side of Lolo as he rolled his hips, thrusting into the maid's pussy and inching deeper with each thrust, her familiar hot insides conforming to the shape of his dick. The fact that both were fully clothed, that her skirt made it impossible for him to look and see him entering her pussy, only made everything feel so much more exciting; both for him, and for her.

''R-Rintarou!'' Lolo gasped beneath him, clutching onto his suit vest. ''T-This- a-ah...!''

''Ssh.'' He murmured tightly into her ear, grunting as he bucked his hips again. ''Quiet.''

Lolo nodded shakily, understanding the need. She put a hand over her mouth but he pried it off a second later, instead capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that muted the maid's erotic moans, his cock thrusting into her tight hole over and over again. Her legs remained spread, her white stockings and black shoes bouncing on either side of his waist as he pushed his girth into her tight sex, each thrust easier than the last as she got wet, her honey coating his shaft as he plunged into her.

A shaky gasp fled Lolo's lips as he bottomed out, the tip pushing against her deepest parts and his pelvis touching hers. The erotic fullness only encouraged Rintarou to thrust more, groaning under his breath as he sheathed himself balls-deep inside Lolo, her pussy tightly squeezing his dick each time he plunged into her sex. With a grunt he leaned himself back, his pelvis bumping against hers as he pounded her whilst he leaned above her on his arms, stiff grunts escaping him as he fucked her into the sheets.

''Ah, haah...!'' Lolo looped her arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life. ''D-Don't stop, Rintarou...!''

Rintarou grunted in agreement, thrusting faster into her – their pelvises quietly slapping together each time he buried himself inside her pussy. Her legs quivered on either side of his waist erotically, the lewd sight only encouraging him to keep thrusting. His gaze slipped down from her face to her chest, renewed lust bubbling inside him as he saw her large chest jiggle faintly even from within their constraints.

The sight tempted him to reach out, grabbing her right breast through her clothes. Lolo bit her bottom lip and moaned through pursed lips, tightening like a vice around his shaft as he groped her breast. Even through her clothes she felt soft, one of his fingers pressing down on the top of her exposed tit and eliciting a string of hot, breathless mewls from Lolo, her womanhood constricting his cock as he railed her hole.

''Rintarou, I'm... ahh, yes...!'' Lolo's heterochromatic eyes screwed shut, her quivering pussy tightening up – until she gasped, her clothed frame spasming against the sheets as she orgasmed.

Rintarou gasped as he felt her honey squirt around his cock, pounding into her pussy and _hearing_ the wet slap of skin-on-skin – the lewd noise finally pushing him over the edge with a tight groan. Spurts of cum erupted from his cock but he didn't stop thrusting, pounding Lolo into the bed with quick, passionate thrusts, each thrust punctuated by another rope of cum that filled her pussy.

Gradually his passionate thrusts slowed, his movements becoming jerky and uneven – before he stuttered to a stop, gasping. Dimly he realised they probably made a mess; feeling the bits of honey that clung to his dick and undoubtedly made a minor mess on his pants and on the bed, but as he throbbed inside Lolo's wetness and listened to her moan dazedly, he realised he didn't really care.

''Hah... Rintarou...'' A hand cupped his cheek, pulling him down into a deep, heated kiss – their lips briefly separating and allowing her to speak. ''I love you.''

''I love you too Lolo.''

Both too lost in their mutual highs and the smacking of their lips, neither Rintarou nor Lolo noticed the prying eyes from the ajar doorway.

A pair of eyes, belonging to Hisaki.

_'Interesting, hehehe...'_

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh~


	4. Corkscrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More a plot chapter this time and a tiny expansion on Androids, but one all the same~
> 
> Enjoy~

''Haah... dusting so big a room sure is exhausting...''

Lolo sighed softly to herself, but despite her tired words she couldn't quite stifle her light, satisfied smile. Dusting in and of itself wasn't a hard task, doubly so thanks to her nature as an Android, but her dedication to her duty made her clean each and every nook and cranny of the guest room before her. Which meant it took that much bit longer to bring it up to standard, easily over an hour.

It was early afternoon by this point and most other cleaners were already done in this section, leaving her alone in the guest wing; not that she minded – it was nice to have some peace and quiet, the muted chirping of birds audible through the window. When she got too tired she would take a seat and just watch them out in the trees just beyond the window, regaining her strength before continuing her hard work.

_'I wonder if Rintarou is done with his own work yet...?'_ Lolo thought to herself, her cheeks colouring at the thought of her lover.

It was clear to her that they weren't as subtle as they had thought; not if Maurice had picked up on things. The man hadn't said anything nor even really showed that he knew, but something deep in Lolo told her that he knew. Perhaps it was the way he intentionally gave her and Rintarou some time alone under the guise of 'giving them time to get to know each other', or how he often assigned her to Rintarou when the young master went out for business meetings.

Thankfully Maurice didn't mention it to anyone; she was worried of the repercussions she and Rintarou might face for such a relationship. It wouldn't be anything extreme, she knew, but in the worst case scenario she would be let go from the family's service, and would likely never get to see Rintarou again. The mere thought frightened her enough to make her quiver slightly, petrified at the thought of being separated from the person she loved most in the world.

So lost in her worried thoughts Lolo didn't initially hear the bedroom door click open – but when it shut, she most certainly heard it.

''H-Huh?'' Lolo flinched, jolting upright as she turned to face the door. ''Um, who-''

She froze as he laid eyes on the one now standing in front of the door, a slight grin on his face. Hisaki; Rintarou's younger brother. ''Hello there, Lolo _-chan_.''

''Oh, um...'' Lolo dipped her head. ''G-Good afternoon, Hisaki-sama.''

The young man merely smiled at her. Yet something about his visage, about the way he casually sauntered up to her, inspired a sense a unease in Lolo. ''Hm? You look awfully nervous, Lolo-chan. Something the matter?''

''No, it's nothing.'' Lolo said quickly, turning slightly towards the wall – fully prepared to continue dusting and pretend he wasn't there.

She would've, had the young man not laid his right hand on her hip, making her freeze up. ''H-Hisaki-sama...?''

Lolo flushed as the young man twisted her around to face him, his right hand pressing against the wall just under her arm and his body tilted to the left, trapping her between his bulk and the wall. Had he been anyone else she might've been able to awkwardly get past... but Hisaki was a member of the family she served. By her very design she could neither harm nor deny him, and it was clear to her core he wanted something from her, whether she herself wanted to deal with him or not.

Her unease only grew as he stared at her, his head tilted slightly as if examining her. There was a predatory manner in the way his eyes slowly traced her face, like a beast searching for a weakness. She hadn't forgotten their first interaction nor had she missed how he looked at her during her time working for the family, his expression cheery and light-hearted, but his eyes glinting with a sort of attention that she knew only spelled trouble.

Suddenly she became aware of his hand on her cheek, snapping her out of her shock. ''U-Um, Hisaki-sama, I-I'm supposed to be-''

''Hush.''

Lolo did; uneasily looking at the young man. His slight smile was still in place but the look in his eyes was more intense than before, examining her intently. She didn't have instincts in the same way humans did... but if she did, she didn't doubt they'd be screaming at her right then and there.

''I've noticed you and my brother Rintarou have been awfully close lately.'' Hisaki suddenly commented. ''Hanging out together in the library, eating lunch together... even having you go to his room at night... that's really suspicious, you know?''

''I-It's not like that.'' Lolo tried to deny, but Hisaki wouldn't have it.

''Don't play dumb, Lolo-chan.'' He ran his thumb under her eye. ''I _know_ you two are in a relationship. Unless you're the type of girl who lets any man between her legs.''

_'H-He saw that...?!'_ Lolo panicked.

Hisaki smirked slowly, his hand leaving her face. ''You know our father wouldn't like that, right? If he knew about that, you'd be in a lot of trouble. And, being the _dutiful_ brother I am, I'd naturally have to tell him.''

Lolo desperately tried not to show her fear, knowing on some level he wanted that, but she couldn't help it. ''P-Please don't.''

''Oh I won't.'' Hisaki assured in a low tone, leaning in close. ''Not so long as I can have my _fill_.''

Not a second later, he kissed her. Lolo's eyes widened and she backed up but her back hit the wall, allowing Hisaki to force his lips against hers in a rough, dominating kiss. An instant later Lolo shut her eyes, whimpering as the young man put both his hands on her waist, holding her up against the wall as his lips kissed hers. She didn't kiss him back but that didn't stop him from meshing his lips against hers, dragging out the kiss until her lungs ached for air – before finally he broke it off.

Then not a second later his face buried itself in her neck, inhaling her scent. Lolo whimpered, arms by her sides as his rough lips ran over her jugular, his breath hot against her skin. However her full attention went south as both his hands went under her skirt, eliciting a startled gasp from Lolo and tempted her to wriggle about, shivering as she felt his hands grab her sides and move to her panties, rubbing her hips.

''M-Mm...'' Lolo whimpered as his right hand went into her panties, his fingertips sliding over her pussy.

Hisaki chuckled lowly into her ear. ''What's the matter? You didn't seem to mind having Rintarou between your legs...''

His lips grazed her ear. ''...you little _whore._ ''

The sudden, vicious insult stung, but what stung more was the teeth that bit her earlobe. Lolo gasped, her lips soon pursing as she whimpered, leaning her head away from him. Hisaki chuckled into her ear and his left hand slipped out from under her skirt, grabbing her clothed breast inside – nearly knocking the air out of her with how roughly he groped her breast. His other hand stroked her pussy slowly, fingertips probing her sex and leaving her trembling, and not in a good way.

Without warning however two fingers touched her lower lips, and pushed inside. Lolo clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her whimper, shuddering as she intimately felt the young man push his twin digits inside her womanhood. It didn't hurt or anything but the mere knowledge it wasn't Rintarou doing it made it feel anything but pleasurable, the insertion slow and uncomfortable. If Hisaki knew he didn't mind, settling instead for a lustful chuckle and a kiss to her neck.

''S-Stop...'' Lolo whimpered weakly.

''Why should I?'' He spread his fingers apart, scissoring them inside her and making the Android gasp. ''You work for my family. _I can use you how I like._ ''

As if to emphasise that Hisaki suddenly pulled his fingers out of her pussy, smirking cockily at her. He gave her plump breast one last squeeze before putting both hands on her shoulders and roughly shoving her down to her knees, eliciting a muted grunt from Lolo – her cheeks rapidly reddening as she suddenly found herself at eye-level with his crotch. Something that Hisaki clearly knew, smirking down at her as he unzipped his jeans, and pulled his swelling cock out into the open.

''I'm sure you know what to do.'' He commented condescendingly.

Lolo swallowed, wanting nothing more than to push him away and run to Rintarou... but her programming made her react, her hand unconsciously rising. She could fight it with enough effort but she realised on some level the futility of it, and so with a grimace Lolo curled her fingers around the young man's cock, gripping it. He hummed approvingly; sighing in delight when she stroked his cock with a slow bob of her wrist.

Awkwardly Lolo kept moving her hand, jerking Hisaki off as reluctantly as she could manage. He clearly noticed that, his approving expression becoming one of annoyance, and prompting him to grip one of her cat-ears. Even if she was an Android those parts of herself were sensitive, eliciting a pained gasp from Lolo, a wince marring her visage. At his warning glare Lolo began to jerk him off faster, causing him to loosen his hold, rewarding her for her effort.

''Mn...'' Lolo stroked the young man's cock properly, more to avoid punishment than any real desire to make him feel good.

Nevertheless Hisaki accepted her effort with a pleased groan, shuddering as she jerked him off. Soon he put one of his hands on the back of her head, gripping her hair lightly and pushing her face towards his cock, the implication obvious. The tip pushed against her pursed lips and Hisaki shot her a warning glare – and after a moment of reluctance Lolo opened her mouth, shivering as the young man's cock pushed past her lips.

He was above average in size and girth, but before she could start sucking he suddenly yanked on her head – shoving his entire length into her mouth. Lolo gagged, eyes wide as she felt him throb in her throat, her face buried in his crotch as he held her there. She struggled briefly but Hisaki just gripped her hair harder, the pain quelling her meagre resistance and forcing Lolo to just sit there with his cock in her throat, her air supply slowly thinning.

''Haah... no wonder Rintarou likes you so much, you've got a good mouth...'' Hisaki commented pervertedly, smirking as he pulled her head back – her lips sliding back to the tip – before he roughly shoved her back down his cock.

Lolo screwed her eyes shut, enduring the abuse with only a few errant whimpers or gasps to show for it. Hisaki's cock plunged over her tongue and down her throat over and over again, fucking her mouth in its entirety with each yank of his hand. Saliva coated his cock in a wet sheen and smeared it across her pink lips, muted gags escaping Lolo when his cock hit the back of her throat repeatedly, the angle awkward and nearly making her choke.

To Lolo's dismay Hisaki only got rougher as the pleasure increased, a low groan escaping the young man as he leaned over her, shoving her face into his crotch. Her nose pushed against his pelvis over and over again, the material of his boxers rough on her nose and her throat sore from how roughly the young man fucked her throat. It was only thanks to her design she wasn't left gagging from the repeated deep-throats but in that moment she wasn't thankful for it, her head fuzzy as her mouth was used like a pleasure tool by the young man.

''Gh! Mmph! Guh!'' Lolo's muffled gagging sound failed to discourage Hisaki, his pleasure-filled groans filling her ears.

Giving a blow-job wasn't anything new to her – she had plenty of practice with Rintarou – but to have her head shoved so roughly into a man's crotch was an entirely new experience, and not one Lolo could say she liked. Air became harder to get as Hisaki's cock fucked her throat, forcing her to gasp in quick gulps of air when he pulled her back off his cock. At this point it couldn't even really be called a blow-job; it was closer to a face-fucking than anything else.

''Haah... here it comes...!'' Hisaki hissed out, bucking his hips towards her.

Lolo silently whimpered, enduring the sensation of his cock thrusting in past her lips and over her tongue, the roughness making it hard to think. She could feel how his shaft throbbed on her tongue and how his pre-cum teased her tongue, his breathing tight and strained as he focused entirely on fucking her mouth – until with a sudden grunt he shoved her all the way down his cock, her face in his crotch; and he came.

The Android shuddered, reluctantly swallowing the ropes of cum that shot down her throat, audibly gulping it down. Thick spurts dribbled down her throat but she forced herself to swallow, not wanting to leave any evidence of what Hisaki had done to her, the sound of her gulping filling the bedroom – until finally Hisaki pulled back with a satisfied gasp, his wet cock sliding out of her mouth.

''Haah...'' The young man smirked at her. ''Good girl.''

Lolo only grimaced, stumbling back up to her feet. Mercifully Hisaki didn't do anything else, but the way his eyes lingered on her chest made her worry he would.

That possibility was eliminated when both of them heard footfalls entering the guest wing, making Hisaki idly tug his cock back into his pants. Lolo panicked and hastily ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it out and wiping her lips dry of saliva – and not a moment later the door opened.

''Lolo, are you-'' Rintarou stepped into the room – and then immediately looked at her, and then the grinning Hasaki. ''Hisaki?''

''Hello oh brother of mine.'' Hisaki said in an overly-saccharine tone, doing a mocking bow. ''What brings thee to our humble abode?''

Rintarou was not amused. Before he could speak however Lolo quickly approached him, her lithe arms wrapping around his as she held onto him, sparking a concern inside the eldest brother – but it was the words that Lolo spoke that gave him pause.

''He knows. About us.'' She whispered to him, her words sounding so much louder in the otherwise empty guest room.

Rintarou put two-and-two together, glaring lightly at his younger brother. ''You were harassing her again, weren't you Hisaki?''

''I might've~'' Hisaki didn't deny, shooting a smirk Lolo's way.

'Harassment' was one way of putting it. But Lolo didn't wish to upset Rintarou with the details of what actually went on mere moments ago, and so just looked away from the youngest son of the Yamamoto family, gripping onto Rintarou's vest jacket. Perhaps it was silly of her to try and hide what just happened, but she just wanted to pretend it never happened.

Rintarou glared at his brother, tone sharp. ''I see. Father will hear about this.''

''Oh, by all means go ahead.'' Hisaki remarked, his smile unfading. ''But if you do, then that just means I can tell him you two are an item. How do you think he'll feel about that~?''

Rintarou's visage tightened. He knew what his brother was getting at... and given the current situation, he was inclined to oblige, if only for the time being. He supposed he owed his brother that much leniency; troublesome that he was, he was still his brother.

''Very well then.'' Rintarou stated in a clipped tone. ''I'll let this slide. But if you dare to tell father about our relationship, I'll be telling him of this – along with all the _other_ incidents I've covered up for you while we were growing up.''

_That_ managed to make Hisaki's smile wilt somewhat, a frown replacing it. ''Hn. Fair enough.''

Sensing that the conversation was over Rintarou wrapped an arm around Lolo, guiding the maid out of the guest room and shutting it behind him, leaving Hisaki alone in the room. The two fast-walked away from the door, and once he was sure they wouldn't be overheard Rintarou's visage changed from stern to worried in an instant – leaning down more to Lolo's level so he could whisper to her.

''You okay?'' He asked softly.

Lolo managed a smile. ''Y-Yes, just shaken up a bit... I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Rintarou.''

''It's fine.'' He reassured her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. ''Hisaki's always had a troublesome streak, and I'm not always around to keep him in-line. If he ever bothers you again, just come straight to me and tell me, okay?''

''I will.'' Lolo assured, and when she was sure nobody was around she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. ''Thank you.''

Rintarou smiled, leaning back up to his full height. Lolo savoured the sight, taking comfort in it. Perhaps it was her programming speaking, but just seeing him happy was a priority for her – and she didn't want to trouble him with the knowledge of what his younger brother had actually done to her. In truth, in a way, she had almost expected it in some morbid way. She was well-aware of how other humans treated Androids, and she had half-expected when she was hired by a rich family she'd have to endure such treatment.

The fact she didn't was a blessing, and even though Hisaki clearly had his eye on her, just being near Rintarou erased any fear she felt. She knew now that Hisaki would only come for her if she was alone; if she stuck near some of the other workers she'd be fine even without Rintarou around. So long as she played things safe, she and Rintarou's relationship would remain secret, and hopefully Hisaki would lose interest in her soon enough.

Yet despite that train of thought, a little part of herself told her that this might not be the last time this happened.

She pretended not to hear that morbid thought.

X-x-X

Hours passed, and soon Lolo found herself outside the mansion's grounds.

It wasn't a wholly uncommon occurrence, but walking the city streets had a certain refreshing feel to it – giving her the chance to observe other humans, look into the pretty shops, and even sometimes pet a dog if the owner was amicable enough. Of course she didn't go out alone; she was just going to a speciality store with Maurice, but still, she enjoyed the trip all the same.

Given the amount of staff at the Yamamoto mansion they got all their food and necessary supplies from delivery services, but some speciality supplies had to be picked up personally. Since she was expected to be a long-term member of the family Maurice had seen fit to invite her along, so that she could continue the work should he be unable to. Always eager to be helpful Lolo had agreed to it, soaking in the sight of the many speciality products on the shelves.

The store itself didn't sell any one thing; they sold special colours of paint, select and expensive food spices, even unique arts and crafts products. Likewise it shouldn't be a surprise that many of the products were expensive, and attracted equally-wealthy individuals.

Lolo shifted slightly, gazing with idle interest at a rack of paint as she waited for Maurice to return with the spices they needed. The shop was fairly quiet but there was a modest queue only a few paces away from her, prompting her to politely step a little further away lest anyone think she was in the queue. She certainly stood out compared to the richly-dressed queue of people, her maid dress not helping with that. Honestly it was enough to make her uncomfortable, but she could bear it.

Unfortunately, her movement happened to catch the eye of a passing customer.

''You there.'' A sharp, crisp voice stated.

For a moment Lolo assumed the person might be talking to someone else – but when a sharp-nailed hand grabbed her shoulder she turned towards the speaker; a woman in her fifties with an excessive amount of eye shadow and a wide-brimmed hat, her ageing face scrunched up into a displeased scowl.

''Sorry, I didn't-''

A hand threw itself up in her face, shutting Lolo up – more out of surprise than any real reflex.

''I don't care.'' The woman declared in a strong voice, shoving a couple blue shirts on hangers into her free hand. ''Here, take these shirts and put them back, I told that other robot working here that I wanted something nice that fits me; these are _not_ it!''

It then clicked in Lolo's mind that the woman thought she worked there. ''Oh, I'm sorry, I don't work here. I'm an employee of-''

''Don't work here?'' The woman once again interrupted her, snorting. ''Don't try that excuse with _me_. You wouldn't be wearing such an outfit if you didn't work in this store – now go get me something I'd _actually_ like!''

''I-I don't-''

The unnamed woman growled, and Lolo shrunk back as the woman stepped closer. The woman wasn't tall but she was certainly bulky, and it only made her seem that much bigger compared to Lolo's petite frame. ''Listen here you glorified clothing rack, when someone _tells_ you to do something, you _do_ it! Now stop wasting my time before-!''

''Before?''

Lolo nearly collapsed with relief when Maurice's soothing voice graced her ears, the deepness of his voice making the unnamed woman pause mid-rant, the furious sneer on the woman's face smoothing over into a haughty one. In the back of her mind, Lolo felt that such an expression fitted such a hateful woman, but in that moment she couldn't find the humour in it.

She listened only idly to the conversation between Maurice and the woman, fully aware of all the eyes that were intently looking at her; some in sympathy, some in general confusion, and more than a few in disgust – at _her._ The peering attention of what must be half the store didn't help her rattled nerves but Lolo did her best to calm herself, fully aware that her fingers were gripping the plastic basket in her hands in a death-grip, her palms sweaty.

That was until she was jolted out of her state by a comforting hand on her shoulder. ''A-Ah?''

''She's gone now.'' Maurice stated in a quiet voice, peering down at her. ''Are you alright?''

''Y-Yes.'' Lolo licked her dry lips, daring to look around. A few people from the queue still glanced at her, but by now most people were more focused on getting their purchases. The woman, mercifully, was gone. ''Just shaken up a little.''

Maurice nodded sympathetically. ''I would say that woman just assumed you worked here, but it's clear she had a bone to pick, and you had the bad luck of being her target. Don't let her words get to you; people like her aren't worth listening to.''

Lolo nodded again, more on reflex. ''Yes. Yes... I know.''

That wasn't the first time she had experienced hate for being an Android, but it was definitely the most sudden. She hadn't expected it and she didn't even get the chance to process the sudden aggression; it just happened so fast. Her creator Rurudo had warned her about such people and she did her best to avoid them, just keeping her head down and letting the person in question vent whatever insults they wanted until they left her alone, but that didn't always work.

And it wasn't like she could really defend herself either. Putting aside her passive nature, any aggression on her end could prove dangerous to herself. If she dared to hurt a person she would be punished severely, and if she was unlucky she might even be ordered to be 'reset' – her memories wiped and her personality set to default. Such a thing was inarguably worse than death for an Android, even though humans themselves didn't really see how bad it was, often brushing off such concerns as 'over-dramatised'.

To have your memories and your own past erased, but knowing that it had once existed and you had no chance of regaining it, was frightening. Akin to everyone but you being in on a secret.

Shuddering Lolo straightened herself up, calming herself. No, she couldn't defend herself. All she could do was keep her head down and take the abuse; such was the life of an Android.

More than ever before, she was grateful to be in the Yamamoto family's service. She would do anything to stay by their side.

And more importantly, by Rintarou's side.

X-x-X

Night fell

Rintarou breathed out a sigh, gazing out the window his bedroom. Today had been a busy day like usual, with several business friends coming to town and drawing his attention away – and while it was necessary for business reasons, he still did long for the days he could just sit and relax. Lazy? Perhaps. But at the risk of sounding arrogant, he'd say he deserved it after the tireless hours he'd put into his work.

He glanced at the clock, noting the hand had just turned over to eleven at night – and not a few seconds later he heard soft knocking at his door. A smile worked its way onto his face and he abandoned the window, quickly but quietly striding over to the door and pulling it open; revealing the familiar smiling face of Lolo.

''Hey.'' Rintarou greeted softly, letting her in – the door clicking shut softly behind her. ''Anyone follow?''

''No.'' Lolo quietly denied, smile unfading as she slipped her arms up and around his neck, tugging him down into a gentle kiss.

Rintarou gladly kissed her back, his own hands coming to rest on her lower back as their lips slowly smooched together. He slid his hands down further and grabbed the back of her thighs, eliciting a muted giggle from Lolo before he picked her up – bouncing her a few times in his arms until he had a comfortable hold on her. Lolo smiled prettily at that, giggling as she leaned in and kissed his forehead, her hands cupping his cheeks.

He tipped his head back, prompting Lolo to lean down and kiss him on the lips, a muted groan shared between them as they kissed. He carried her towards the bed and she didn't offer an ounce of protest, sighing in content when he lowered her down onto the sheets, his knees depressing the bed beneath him as he followed suit. Their lips broke apart and both sucked in a quick breath, his greyish eyes meeting the heterochromatic eyes of Lolo, her cheeks colouring pink.

''You're staring again, Rintarou.'' Lolo commented demurely, smiling as she tilted her head to the side – the covers shifting beneath her head.

''It's hard not to.'' He responded with a soft smile.

Lolo blushed, a flustered giggle escaping her lips. ''Hehe...''

Rintarou chuckled alongside her, leaning down and kissing her neck. Lolo's giggle melted into a moan, the cat-girl wriggling beneath him as both his hands went to her sides, holding onto her as he kissed her neck. The soft smooch of his lips on her flesh elicited another soft groan from Lolo, her legs brushing against his as she squirmed from the feeling, his closeness allowing him to hear how her breathing picked up, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip to stifle her low whine of arousal.

Growing bolder he slipped his hands under her skirt, moving them up her legs. Lolo moaned approvingly and he traced her thighs, fingers working their way up to her panties, the slight lace to them making them rough against his probing fingers. He moved his fingers up to her waist, digging them under the waistband and peeling them down, only turning Lolo more – her aroused sigh filling his ear as he kept teasing her neck.

''Rintarou...'' Lolo mewled, legs opening a tiny bit.

Rintarou took the hint, kissing her neck as he peeled her panties down. Lolo lifted her legs up a bit and he peeled them down to her knees, leaving it up to her to gently kick them down to her ankles, her lacy white underwear finally slipped off her foot. Swiftly his right hand moved between her legs, the warmth of her inner-thighs hot against his hand as he cupped her womanhood, stroking her slit and earning another tender moan from his Android lover.

''M-Mm...'' Lolo quivered as he pushed two fingers in. ''Ahh...''

He smiled, shifting out of her neck and kissing her on the lips, silencing Lolo's moan. His fingers slowly explored her pussy, wiggling around a bit and just teasing her, not rushing it. However when Lolo groaned for more he readily obliged, his fingers pumping into her sex with rhythmic thrusts of his wrist, her inner walls tightly squeezing his intruding digits. When he spread his fingers apart she gasped, legs buckling slightly from the pulse of pleasure.

Pulling back from the kiss Rintarou shifted down, kissing the top of her tits. Lolo pursed her lips together in a weak attempt to stifle her lewd noises but failed, her soft moans filling the room as he fingered her, his digits riling her up. He soon added a third finger, adding to Lolo's pleasure and making her moans deepen, her cheeks shifting from pink to rosy as his three fingers pumped into her womanhood.

''R-Rintarou...'' Lolo groaned in a cute voice, curling her toes.

Rintarou kissed her on the lips, silencing her. He felt wetness around his probing fingers and pulled them out, instead rubbing his honey-coated fingers along her pussy lips, earning an embarrassed moan from Lolo as he got her wet. The arousing sound fuelled the tightness in his pants but he briefly ignored it, focusing instead of kissing her and rubbing her off, her slit becoming slippery with her own honey.

Once he was sure he was wet enough he pulled his hand away, earning a cutesy whine for more from Lolo, her breathing heavy and cheeks red. Rintarou responded by kissing her on the nose, getting a smile out of the breathless cat-girl and prompting her to sit up, not breaking eye-contact as she sat on her knees, and slowly turned around. One hand reached back and grabbed the back of her dress, hiking it up and showing him her rear, her slit visibly wet.

''Like this.'' Lolo demurely requested.

Rintarou was all too happy to agree, unbuckling his belt and discarding his pants in record time. He unbuttoned his boxers and tugged his cock out into the open, stroking himself off only a few times just to get himself hard enough – before with thinly-veiled arousal he lined himself up with Lolo's wet slit, rubbing the tip against her folds. The Android moaned softly and wiggled her butt enticingly, smiling shyly as she did so.

Then without a word, he pushed inside. Lolo bit her bottom lip, failing to stifle her low moan of pure bliss as his cock pushed inside her womanhood. Rintarou let out a similar groan, hands landing on her sides as he eased his cock deeper inside the cat-girl, her inner walls easily conforming to the shape of his shaft. Whether because of her wetness or how many times they had done it putting it in was easy, his shaft quickly bottoming out inside the white-haired girl.

''Mm...'' Rintarou breathed out a pleased sigh, pausing for a moment. ''You alright?''

''Yes~'' Lolo groaned, her whining undertone unintentionally erotic.

Shuddering Rintarou spooned her slightly, taking a second to just enjoy the tight embrace of her insides – before he began to move. Lolo gasped softly and moaned, her clothed frame shuddering as his cock pulled halfway out before pushing back in; pistoning his cock into her wet sex with slow, easy thrusts. With each thrust he picked up speed, the clenching tightness of her pussy whittling away at his restraint.

Lolo didn't mind one bit, her sweet moans filling the bedroom as he pounded her from behind, his pelvis soon slapping her butt each time he bottomed out inside her womanhood. The Android gripped at the bed with both hands, panting heavily as his cock stuffed her pussy to the brim with each passionate thrust, and despite himself Rintarou had to admit he could never get enough of the sensation – the wet friction, the clenching tightness, the engulfing warmth; all of it was enough to drive him wild.

''Mn...'' Shuddering at the thought he leaned back a bit, holding onto her hips as he kept plunging into her pussy.

There wasn't any words said; just slapping skin and muted moans filling the room. Doing it in this position wasn't a first but it was still exciting, his eyes lustfully roaming over Lolo's clothed back, her nails blunting as they held onto the back of her dress, making sure he could see himself plunging into her womanhood. The erotic sight fuelled his arousal, and when a thought came to mind he didn't hesitate to act on it – by suddenly pulling out.

''Mm?!'' Lolo buckled in surprise. ''R-Rintarou?''

He smiled, and in lieu of responding he shifted down onto the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her stomach. Lolo took the hint and blushed, a tentative smile on her lips as she also shifted onto her side, lifting her right leg up. With a grunt he moved right behind her, grasping his cock with his right hand and guiding his shaft up to her wet folds – before with a pleased sigh he sheathed himself back inside Lolo's tight pussy.

Lolo mewled his name, her raised leg quivering. He held onto it to keep it upright and began to thrust, groaning right into the cat-girl's ear as he plunged into her, his left hand sliding under her body and reaching around, grabbing at her clothed breast. Lolo blindly looped an arm back behind herself, wrapping it around his neck for support as he pumped his cock into her velvety hole, the wet sounds of his cock sliding into her intimately apparent in the quiet bedroom.

''Ah, ahh... Mm~'' Lolo moaned erotically, shuddering when he hit a good spot. ''Yes...''

Smiling tightly Rintarou kept thrusting, grunting when her fleshy insides clenched tight around his dick pleasurably, her bubbling orgasm intimately apparent. The thought only propelled him to keep thrusting, his grunts becoming deeper and more lustful as he pumped into her tight sex, Lolo's own gasps and mewls filling his ears as they made love – his pulsating cock sliding into her with quick, passionate thrusts.

''Haah, Lolo...!'' He breathed into her ear, his cock throbbing as his own orgasm swelled. ''I'm... almost- M- _Mm!_ ''

His orgasm hit suddenly, his cock halfway out of her pussy when pure pleasure raced up his shaft. Instantly he buried his cock deep inside Lolo, buckling his hips forth on instinct – and with a strained groan he came inside her. He pushed and bucked his hips forth on reflex, the added friction finally pushing Lolo to her own climax, her lips pursing together to stifle her low moan of bliss; her honey squirting out around his throbbing cock.

Their mixed fluids slowly began to leak back out, the erotic sensation making Rintarou shiver and pull out, leaving nothing to plug her hole. Lolo mewled and shifted onto her back, allowing the maid to face him – flashing him a cute, breathless smile.

''Rintarou...'' Lolo shifted closer, tucking her head into his collarbone. ''I love you~''

Rintarou blushed at the sudden comment, but even as out-of-breath as he was he still had the air to kiss her forehead. ''I love you too.''

The couple would spent the next hour just resting and chatting, until soon Lolo departed back for her own room as to not arouse suspicion, and the night came to an end.

Yet despite how content he felt, an odd feeling of looming danger remained deep in his heart, even as he fell asleep.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S p o o k y ~


	5. Through The Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that the climax (heh) arrives~ Let us dance in this maelstrom and hope to come out unscathed, yes~?
> 
> Enjoy~

It was a cool morning at the Yamamoto mansion, the residents within quickly going about their morning duties.

Rintarou was an exception that; instead finding himself standing within the confines of his father's office. His father Hidehiko was also present, currently sitting behind the desk like so many times before, only this time he was collecting the last of his things whilst signing off on some official letters.

''You summoned me, father?'' Rintarou finally broke the silence, composed even after having waited a full minute. Such pauses weren't new; while he always remarked on his airheaded nature, his father incidentally liked to take time to think to himself before speaking, and as such long pauses were frequent in conversation with him.

''Yes.'' Another such pause followed for only a few moments. ''I will be leaving shortly on a business trip. I'll be gone for two days.''

Rintarou raised a brow. ''I thought you weren't due until next week?''

''I thought so as well.'' His father remarked, shuffling some documents and shifting them into his black briefcase. ''However, it seems something important has happened on the client's end, and they'll need funding sooner than expected. Given the situation, we'll be making the contracting deal a week earlier than expected.''

The young man nodded, accepting the reasoning. Privately he felt a bit of relief since it meant he and Lolo wouldn't have to tiptoe around his father; they could afford to be more casual. Pair that with the fact nearly half of the staff were taking their annual break, and the mansion would be a lot quieter than normal. If the two of them felt daring enough, they might even be able to sneak into the kitchen and maybe do some cooking together; Lolo was pretty good at that already, and he always wanted to learn. Spending time with her was just a bonus.

Rintarou snapped out of his thoughts as his father kept speaking. ''I expect you to be responsible during this time. As the eldest member of the family present, you'll have to deal with any incident that comes your way.''

Privately, Rintarou wondered if he was referring to Hisaki's devil-may-care tendencies, or something else entirely.

''Of course, father.''

He supposed it didn't matter either way; Hisaki would be tiptoeing around him after their last run-in.

He wouldn't be a problem.

X-x-X

The rest of the day bled away swiftly, and despite the fact the mansion became progressively quieter over the course of the day, Rintarou still made the effort to make sure everything was in order.

However by now the staff were skilled enough to pick up the slack left by the other servants; easily keeping up with their duties. Many of the servants had left in the prior days and the last of those scheduled to leave were gone by early afternoon, leaving the mansion pleasantly quiet – and allowing him and Lolo to relax together. They were more bold than usual; reading together in the library under the guise of him teaching her, taking a relaxing walk through the gardens, and as he hoped the two of them were able to slip into the kitchen shortly after dinner, making some cookies and getting batter on each other.

Before Lolo playfully licked it up, that is.

Rintarou smiled at the memory, sitting on the bed with one arm loosely wrapped around Lolo, the two of them just cuddling and reading a book together. While sex was exciting and all, there was a special pleasure in just hugging close and doing more romantic things together; especially since they were limited in what they could actually do normally. Lolo had even floated the idea of perhaps taking a trip to the beach, and he had to admit the idea of seeing her in a swimsuit was an enticing one.

The fact she offered to try some on in front of him definitely didn't contribute to that. Nope, not at all.

Sudden knocking at his bedroom door made the both of them jump, startled. It took a moment before their brains kicked in and Lolo slipped out of his arm, flushing a light pink as she swiftly approached the bedroom door, whilst Rintarou himself hid the book and made an effort to look more formal – approaching his desk and rearranging some sheets of paper he had been preparing for his father in his off-time.

Whilst he did that Lolo cracked open the door, prepared to greet whoever was on the other side... only to find nobody. Instead, she found a wooden tray with two cups of tea atop it; a paper label next to each with the names 'Rintarou' and 'Lolo' on them. A cookie was laid on the saucer next to each cup; the very same cookies they'd made earlier and left for the staff to eat.

Blinking in surprise Lolo leaned out the door, looking around. She caught the faintest glimpse of someone disappearing around the far corner, but couldn't make out their outfit in the darkness of the hallway.

_'Maurice?'_ Lolo guessed. The more she thought about it the more likely it seemed; he was one of the few who clearly knew of their relationship.

That, and how else would he know she was in Rintarou's room?

Nodding to herself Lolo picked up the wooden tray, grunting as she carried it back inside the bedroom. Rintarou mercifully took it off her hands and laid it down on his desk, leaving her to shut the door and lock it behind her, making sure nobody would come and see them.

''Hm...? Who brought these?'' Rintarou asked curiously, glancing over.

Lolo shook her head. ''I didn't see. I think it might've been Maurice though.''

Rintarou frowned in thought, before expelling a flustered sigh. ''I suppose he might've. Well, no reason to waste it.''

Lolo made a chirp of approval and accepted her own cup, sipping away at her tea. Rintarou smiled and took a deeper swig of his own tea, the liquid cooled slightly but still pleasant. The taste was a bit too strong for his tastes but he didn't mind; it was late and Maurice probably made a minor mistake in how much sugar he used. The cookies tasted fine though; just like they did earlier.

''By the way.'' Lolo spoke up after a minute. ''Have you... um, seen Hisaki-sama today?''

Rintarou paused, surprised. ''Not really, no. Why?''

Lolo gave a slight shrug, taking a dainty bite of her cookie. ''I didn't see him at breakfast today. I'm worried he might be up to something.''

Rintarou hummed, understanding her worry considering their prior interactions. ''I think he's probably just feeling sour after our last conversation; probably holed up in his room sulking, knowing him. That, or out in the city.''

Lolo nodded idly, taking a sip of her tea and making a face. Rintarou took notice.

''Something the matter?''

''I... Maurice usually knows I like my chai sweet, but this one is awfully bitter...''

Rintarou was about to respond, only to clutch at his head with a sudden grunt, blinking away a sudden bout of vertigo.

However blinking only made it worse, his world tilting on its axis and making him reflexively stumble to compensate, his cup clattering down onto the desk as he freed his hand, using it to grab onto the wall. The world inverted again and he stumble forwards a bit, barely noticing Lolo clutching at her chest with a cough, her breathing tight and raspy.

''R-Rin... tarou...'' Lolo managed to get out-

-before she hit the floor, unconscious.

And before Rintarou knew it, he followed her down to the floor, and blacked out.

X-x-X

_'Ugh... my head...'_

Rintarou roused from his slumber slowly, his mind groggy and sluggish as he cracked his eyes open. The carpet in front of him was darkened by the lack of illumination, streaks of moonlight spilling into the room and casting a silver beam across the floor, the brightness almost making him feel nauseous.

''Gh...'' On instinct the young man tried to stumble to his feet, only to grunt in surprise when his arms refused to move from behind him. They were held behind his back.

Roughness rubbed his wrists. Rope.

''Finally awake, oh dear brother of mine?''

_That_ snapped Rintarou back to awareness, groaning deeply as he shifted onto his side. Even in the darkness of the room – his bedroom, he dimly realised – he could make out Hisaki's slim frame as his younger brother loomed over him, smirking. When he tried to move more he found his legs bound at the knees, preventing him from spreading them and sitting up, not that he could with how groggy and weak he felt.

''Hisaki...?'' He croaked; coughing a second later from how dry his throat was.

A softer groan distracted him from his thoughts, fear shooting up his chest as he found Lolo on his bed, wriggling weakly as she also woke up. Her slim arms were bound behind her back by rope too, and as she stirred Lolo seemed to realise that, making a sound of confusion as she tried and failed to sit up – opting instead to roll onto her side.

''Rintarou...?'' Lolo coughed, confusion lacing her tone.

''And finally the sleeping beauty has woken up too.'' Hisaki commented, his tone taking on a deeper, huskier edge. ''About time.''

''Hisaki.'' Rintarou shifted, glaring up at his brother. ''What is the meaning of this?''

Hisaki snorted. ''Meaning? You know fair well what the 'meaning' is.''

The youngest son of the Yamamoto family turned towards Lolo, lust glinting in his eyes. Lolo wasn't blind to his gaze, fear clouding her visage as she immediately began to struggle, wriggling her body side-to-side in some desperate bid to escape. However she couldn't break free, and whatever the tea did to them left them physically weak. Because of that Lolo was utterly helpless as Hisaki climbed onto the bed, a predatory grin curled at his lips as he gazed down at Lolo.

''You have no idea how much I wanted her.'' Hisaki said aloud, his words directed more towards Rintarou than Lolo. ''I've had my eyes on her since she arrived. Had you not gotten so close to her, I would've made her mine sooner – hell, I was planning on dragging her to a guy I know to reprogram her. Seeing a girl like her, begging for sex... that would've been something to see.''

''Hisaki!'' Rintarou shouted, grunting as he tried and failed to get free from his bindings. ''Stop this now! Father will hear about this!''

''He's not here, Rintarou.'' Hisaki commented back caustically. ''That means I have all night to have fun with Lolo-chan here... and once I'm done humiliating her in front of you, I'll have her reprogrammed to tell everyone _you_ did this. After all, the two of you have been awfully close – father wouldn't rule out the idea that you two had been doing things.''

''But for now...'' Hisaki grinned darkly at the terrified Lolo, unbuckling his belt. ''Open wide.''

Lolo shook her ahead, scared out of her mind. However her programming took hold, and when he jammed his thumb into her mouth Lolo couldn't bite down his intruding thumb, allowing Hisaki to straddle her chest and push the tip of his swelling cock against her pink lips, slowly pushing it inside. Immediately the young man let out a satisfied groan, his cock pushing in past her lips bit by bit, her sluggish tongue forced flat against the bottom of her mouth.

Not losing his dark grin Hisaki kept pushing, grasping Lolo by the hair and keeping her still as he pushed down, forcing his cock into her mouth and making her deep-throat him, a low moan escaping the young man as his cock was buried inside her throat. Even then he only gave Lolo a moment to adjust to the forced oral before he began to thrust, groaning lustfully as he jerked his hips back and then bucked them forwards once more.

''Hisaki!'' Rintarou barked out with as much force as he could muster in his weakened state, jerking about on the floor as he fought to get free. ''Stop this _now!_ ''

Hisaki openly ignored him. With a lustful groan the perverted young man plunged his cock down Lolo's throat, the Android gagging and whimpering beneath him as her mouth was fucked. Her lithe legs twitched beneath her body, not outright kicking but certainly spasming, her futile struggles doing nothing to discourage Hisaki from violating her mouth, grunting huskily as his cock plunged into her mouth, his shaft becoming wet with her spit.

''Mm!'' Lolo spasmed when he pulled on her head, yanking her head up a little at the same time he pushed down, bottoming out in her mouth.

''Fuck, your mouth feels good.'' Hisaki groaned lustfully, thrusting his hips forth with more force – jamming his cock down her throat. ''Bet my dick tastes good, doesn't it?''

A muffled denial escaped Lolo. Hisaki just pulled on her hair harder.

''Don't lie. You like it.'' Hisaki mocked, grinning tightly as his balls hit her chin over and over again. ''Once I'm done, you'll be begging to choke on it.''

''Mmph!'' Lolo shook her head, a pained cry escaping her when he pulled her hair again.

''Hah, bet you didn't even notice the camera I put in your bathroom.'' Hisaki grinned when Lolo froze, taking the time to thrust extra hard – making her audibly gag. ''Mm... seeing you naked and covered in water, it almost made me want to wait for you and jump you then and there. But, looks like my patience has worn off, haha!''

Lolo whimpered, mismatched eyes screwing shut as Hisaki's cock plunged into her mouth, feeling how his shaft throbbed against her tongue. His dick rubbed the top of her mouth and slid over her wet tongue, thrusting down her throat with each buck of her hips and nearly making her choke each time, his cock blocking her airways several times and making it hard to breathe. With both arms tied behind her back she couldn't even _attempt_ to struggle, and with her pinned beneath his weight she could only just sit there and take the oral violation.

In the background Rintarou barked and shouted at his brother but Hisaki paid it zero mind, his toxic gaze locked onto Lolo as he shoved his cock down her throat. Occasionally he could spread her mouth open with his thumbs, letting him see his cock sliding inside her mouth, but he would soon release her mouth and just put his hands on either side of her; groaning as he relentlessly face-fucked her into the bed.

''Haah...!'' Hisaki jerked his hips forth harder. ''Here it comes, you... l-little whore...!''

With a harsh grunt Hisaki pulled back, eliciting a gasp from Lolo as her mouth was suddenly freed. Then a startled cry escape the maid as he came on her face, thick milky ropes splattering across her cheeks and into her hair, several getting in her open mouth and making her cough in surprise, his cum load utterly coating her face, giving her a facial.

''Mm...'' Hisaki leaned back, grinning cockily down at Lolo's cum-covered visage.

Rintarou's low growl drew Hisaki's eye. ''Oh, what's the matter? Angry that someone else is having fun with the new girl~?''

Rintarou said nothing, but the death glare he shot Hisaki's way would've quailed any other man, his arms jerking about as he tried relentlessly to break out of his bindings.

Chuckling darkly Hisaki shifted back off Lolo's stomach, instead moving between her legs. Lolo immediately knew what was coming and shut her thighs but Hisaki just grabbed the side of her underwear, laughing as he yanked them down to her thighs. Panicking Lolo struggled more, succeeding in slowing him down, her underwear unable to get down her legs with how much she was struggling.

''P-Please stop!'' Lolo cried out, her voice trembling even as she struggled. ''I-I don't- _ah!_ ''

A sharp cry escaped the Android as Hisaki suddenly slapped her across the face, the sheer abruptness leaving her stunned – and giving Hisaki time to yank her panties off. He grabbed her by the knees and spread her legs open, grunting as he tried to kept her legs spread, but Lolo still desperately tried to shut her legs. The struggle lasted only a scarce few moments before he pried her struggling legs apart, moved between them, pushed against her smooth pussy lips – and then plunged inside.

'' _AHH!_ '' Lolo _shrieked_ , throwing her head back as Hisaki's cock slammed inside her.

''Lolo!'' Rintarou shouted in concern, growling as he yanked and tugged on his arms, fighting against the rope binding him.

'' _Oh fuck._ '' Hisaki groaned deeply, rolling his hips forth in one long thrust, forcing his cock deeper inside the Android. ''You're so tight... no wonder Rintarou likes you so much, Mn...''

Anything Lolo wanted to gasp out was cut short as Hisaki jerked his hips forth, starting to move already. She cried out, pain flashing in her womanhood as his cock slid halfway out only to plunge back inside, spreading her inner walls apart roughly. While she was hardly a virgin anymore the sheer roughness in which he moved made it painful for her, doubly so by the fact it wasn't Rintarou doing it; a choked gasp escaping the Android when Hisaki bucked his hips forth once more, as if to reinforce that fact.

His pelvis soon began to slap hers, his full length bottoming out inside her pussy. Hisaki groaned lustfully at the feeling and grabbed her right breast, grinning down at her cum-covered face as he roughly groped her tit – knocking the air out of Lolo, cutting her choked cry short. Even then she still resisted him, her body wriggling weakly against the sheets as his cock jammed into her tight hole.

''Mm... you have no idea how long I've wanted a sex doll...'' Hisaki groaned to her, their pelvises slapping together as he spoke. ''Ever since I was a kid I wanted one. A girl I could just take back to my room, rip their clothes off and do whatever I wanted. But _no_ , father said that wasn't 'right'!''

An extra-hard thrust made Lolo cry out, expression scrunching up with pain even as Hisaki spoke. ''But then you fell into my lap, and soon, I can use you how I want. Heh, just being – Mn – inside you now, makes me wanna fuck you all night, Lolo- _chan._ ''

Lolo just sobbed, shaking her head side-to-side as she was violated. His cock slapped itself into her womanhood with increasing roughness, her inner walls clenching around his dick in a fruitless attempt to push it back out, his sheer roughness making his thrusts sting. She could barely even grip at the bed with her bound wrists, her head lolling back as she was so roughly pounded – her gaze meeting Rintarou's.

Hisaki noticed that, grinning sadistically as he gripped her cheeks, forcing her to look at Rintarou. ''Hmhm... go on Lolo-chan, beg for him.''

''R-Rintarou...'' Lolo did, sniffling as she felt Hisaki's cock plunge into her sex. ''Help me...''

Rintarou gritted his teeth, jerking his wrists about – feeling the rope loosen just a tiny bit. The ones around his knees were loosening too.

Hisaki groaned deeply, releasing her cheeks and holding onto her thighs. ''Hah, yes...! Here it comes...!''

''N-No!'' Lolo denied with a teary shake of her head.

Skin slapped against skin, his cock plunged into her womanhood rapidly – until with a final, deep groan Hisaki slammed balls-deep inside Lolo, unloading thick ropes of cum inside the Android. Lolo cried out from the feeling, shuddering against the sheets as his load filled her, the feeling making her cringe and sob.

And in that moment Rintarou finally got the ropes around his arms loose, stumbling up. The ropes around his legs slipped free from the movement and he wasted no time in rushing Hisaki, his younger brother halfway through pulling out when he outright tackled him off the bed with a fury-filled _roar._ The two of them went falling straight to the floor, Hisaki beneath Rintarou – and the latter wasted no time in bringing his fist down.

''Gh-!'' Hisaki grunted as his head jerked aside. ''B-Bastard!''

A knee came up and hit Rintarou in the crotch. The young man wheezed in shock, giving Hisaki time to throw a fist up and smash his glasses with a wild haymaker, jerking his head back in the process. The arms of his glasses snapped and they fell off his face, but even with his blurry vision he didn't miss the hand grabbing for his vest. Adrenaline pumped in his veins and he leaned back just enough to avoid it, retaliating by slamming his knee into Hisaki's gut.

His younger brother wheezed, and with a yell Rintarou brought his fist down again, and then again. Three punches was all it took to break Hisaki's nose with an audible crunch, and with a howl of pain Hisaki hit him in the face, his thumb nearly digging into his eye. Out of primal reflex he leaned back lest he lose an eye, giving Hisaki the time to grip his hair tight and shove him off.

''Nn-!'' Rintarou stumbled to his feet, coughing – and then Hisaki was upon him with a snarl, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him up against the desk.

His spine hit the hard edge of the wood, but any such pain took a back-seat as Hisaki socked him across the face. Numerous items clattered onto the floor as his arm slid across the desk, searching for purchase, but a kick to his knee sent Rintarou to the floor with a wheezing cough. He rolled onto his back but Hisaki was upon him in a heartbeat, snatching up a pen from his desk and bringing it down for his throat.

''Mn...!'' Rintarou grabbed Hisaki's wrist at the last moment, gritting his teeth as he held back the pointed pen aimed for his throat – before with a yell of exertion he jerked his knee up, the sudden movement upsetting Hisaki's balance and sending him stumbling over him.

Rintarou didn't waste the chance to punch his brother in the diaphragm, the hit wild but backed with sheer adrenaline-infused anger. His brother went down with a wheeze, dropping the pen in favour of clutching at his gut, coughing. That bought Rintarou enough time to stumble up and straddle him, glancing once around him before picking up an object. The ugly paperweight that Hisaki had bought him.

''Hahh!'' Rintarou brought it down with scornful fury, _smashing_ the dome-shaped paperweight into Hisaki's brow.

And then again, then again – and again. The rock-solid paperweight impacted Hisaki's skull dead-on over and over again even as he coughed and spluttered, bright scarlet ichor dripping from the paperweight as skin broke, cartilage crunched and bone shattered. Hisaki gripped and dug his nails into his leg, he howled and he kicked-

''HAAH!''

_Crack!_

-until with one final smash to the skull, Hisaki went limp.

Rintarou panted, his breathing loud in his ears as he gazed down at Hisaki, his whole body trembling – adrenaline, fear, anger, he didn't know anymore. Hisaki laid motionless beneath him, his noise broke and his face a bloody mess, part of his skull dented inwards. Profuse amounts of blood bubbled from the wound, running down the side of Hisaki's face and over one of his still-open eyes. The lack of any reflexive blink betrayed the lack of life left within them.

''Hah... haah...'' Rintarou just stared for a moment – before muted sobbing drew his attention. ''Lolo!''

The paperweight fell from his hand and he stumbled over to the bed, grunting as his vision blurred from how hard he had been hit. Lolo was curled up on the bed, whimpering and weeping. The sight yanked on his heart and he wasted no time in untying her, scooping the crying maid up into his arms, whispering quick, hurried reassurances, holding her close as if to shield her from the world.

''Ssh, it'll be okay Lolo.... it'll be okay, he won't hurt you any more...''

X-x-X

The rest of the night was a blur.

Other members of the estate woke up, police were called and his father was also called. Immediately upon hearing what happened he returned the very next morning, cancelling his trip with a haste Rintarou had rarely seen from the man, and by noon the following day he was back.

And of course, it came down to Rintarou to explain what happened. Hisaki might've been a troublemaker and a troubled child overall, but he was still his brother and their father's son. Thus, Rintarou found himself in the unenviable position of explaining, in detail, what Hisaki had done to Lolo and why he reacted... including explaining why Lolo was targeted, and why he reacted so viciously.

''..,and that's the whole story.''

A weighty silence fell over his father's office. Hidehiko himself sat behind his desk as always, his father gazing at him with stern eyes, gauging his truthfulness.

Yet in that stare was a weariness that came with loss; a weariness that came with understanding.

''...I see.'' His father finally looked away – standing up suddenly and facing the window. ''Considering the circumstances, I would say your actions were justified. Though I cannot say I am glad my son is dead... there is a part of me that is relieved he cannot harm anyone else.''

Rintarou bowed his head slightly, silently agreeing. Even now as he thought of his brother, past the anger and disgust, was a part of himself that mourned for him. They had grown up together; played games together, talked about stupid football games and how dumb the classes their mentor taught were. In their early youth they were each other's best friend – until their mother divorced their father. That was when things began to change.

Being older, Rintarou was more acutely aware of how shallow their mother had been. A woman who married for money and left their father the moment she could claim a good portion of his money; he knew her true character. Hisaki, however, didn't – and so when their mother said it was because of their father, Rintarou knew she was lying. Hisaki didn't. He thought their father was truly to blame for breaking up the family and, no matter how many times Rintarou had privately talked with his brother, that resentment and betrayal had never truly disappeared.

It shined through in his disregard for their father's orders or instruction; how he so casually spent their hard-earned money. He didn't respect their father, or his money.

Perhaps, in a way, his excessive spending was a way of spiting their father.

Rintarou breathed a sigh. His right arm still ached from the force he had put into his swings; swings that had smashed the ugly paperweight into his own brother's skull. He didn't regret it; not then and not now. For not only harming Lolo but humiliating her in front of him, he was fully content in what he did. He mourned for his brother, but he didn't believe his actions were wrong. If anything, there was an irony in that the paperweight he used was the same one that Hisaki had mockingly given him.

''On another note.'' His father's drawled voice made him raise his head. ''Your relationship with that maid, Lolo-san.''

Rintarou's expression hardened. He had expected such a question, and was prepared for it. ''I love her, father. I won't accept the hand of anyone else.''

''Our family's wealth stretches back _generations_ , Rintarou.'' Hidehiko retorted in a strong voice, turning to face him fully. ''We have gone through centuries of suffering to attain the level of wealth and prosperity we have now. My father, his father, and his father's father and all those who came before him worked themselves to the bone to gain this luxury. And you would throw all of that away in the name of an Android who you've known for months at most?''

''I'm well aware how deep our family's work runs, father.'' Rintarou countered with equal sharpness. ''If continuing the family line is so important to you, then there's always the option of adoption.''

''That isn't the same and you know it.''

''Then what about the future? We both know that the possibility of Android pregnancy is almost inevitable within a matter of decades, perhaps even sooner!'' Rintarou raised his voice only briefly, dropping it back down into a stiff voice. ''I love her, father. I am fully committed to continuing the family line, but that's neither here nor now.''

His voice quietened, becoming almost soft. ''We still have a couple decades until you retire. That's more than enough time.''

A heavy silence followed. One, that was broken by a sigh.

''...hmph.'' His father ran a hand over his face slowly, exhaling past his aged fingers. ''I never thought you'd make me back down from an argument. Not for a few decades, at least.''

''Perhaps your old age is already starting to get at you.'' Rintarou remarked levelly, though the faintest hint of a smile curled at the corner of his mouth.

''Perhaps indeed.'' Hidehiko hummed, walking out from around his desk. ''Very well, I approve of your relationship.''

He stopped in front of him. ''Provided you can one day provide a grandchild to carry on the family.''

''I understand.'' Rintarou nodded, quiet. ''Thank you, father.''

Hidehiko nodded, laying a hand on his shoulder for a long moment. The gesture was comforting in its own way.

Together they exited the office, stepping out into the dimly-lit hallway beyond. It had been raining earlier, the sky still mottled with grey clouds and making the world beyond the mansion seem that little bit more weighty. Yet there were growing gaps in the clouds, the bright sun beyond beginning to peek on through.

Standing just outside the office was Lolo. The Android had her hands quietly folded in front of her, expression sombre. Just seeing her made him both happy and sad; happy to see her no longer at the hands of his brother, and saddened to see her in such a down mood. Unsurprising given what she went through, and although she tried to be cheerful for him, he knew she was still shaken up. Though mercifully she was already getting better, no doubt thanks to the fact Hisaki wasn't around to hurt her ever again.

''A-Ah.'' Lolo jumped lightly; clearly having been deep in thought. ''Um... is it my turn to be interviewed?''

''No.'' His father declined with a shake of his head. ''I have heard all that I need to from Rintarou, and the police have already taken statements.''

Lolo looked nervous. ''Will... will Rintarou be okay?''

''Of course.'' Hidehiko said lightly, turning away. ''They concluded it was self-defence. I will handle all other fallout from the case, if there is to be any. If you need me, contact Maurice.''

''Now if you'll excuse me... I have a son to bury.''

Silence fell over the hallway, the slow thump of Hidehiko's shoes the only sound to be heard.

Once his father was out of sight Rintarou looked back at Lolo, eyes soft. She offered him a slight smile, and when he nodded towards the outside world Lolo nodded. Together they quietly walked down the halls in the opposite direction that his father took, making their way towards the doors that led to the gardens.

''Are you alright?'' Rintarou asked quietly as they neared the doors.

''Mm.'' Lolo agreed, smiling gently. ''Mostly.''

He nodded understandingly and wrapped an arm around her. ''He can't hurt you anymore.''

''I know.'' Lolo exhaled, almost-idly pushing open the door before he whilst he did the same to the other door; allowing them to step out into the gardens behind the mansion. ''Thank you for protecting me when you did. If you hadn't... I worried he might've done it all night.''

Rintarou shuddered at the thought, kissing her forehead to distract himself. Lolo leaned into the kiss.

The gardens were quiet at this time of day, the ground still slightly wet from earlier rain. The slow pats of their feet carried in the silence, their feet taking them out into the gardens near the centre – to the square patch surrounded by hedges on all sides. The place where they shared a lunch together. It seemed like so long ago now, even though in reality it wasn't that long ago. He took in the sight, the sky above clearing up more and more by the minute, sunshine soon to come through.

Slowly his gaze slid over to Lolo, his footfalls coming to a stop. Lolo did the same, looking up at him. In that moment he was captured by how picture-perfect she looked; her mismatched eyes gazing at him with fond affection, one of her ears twitching and her long wire-like tail swishing behind herself.

''Father knows about us now.'' He said quietly.

Lolo nodded slightly. ''Mm. What did he say?''

''I managed to convince him to approve it.'' Rintarou smiled warmly. ''If there's anyone in the world I would want to spend the rest of my life with, it'd be you, Lolo.''

''E-Eh?'' Lolo knew there was more to it. ''A-Are you... asking to m-marry me...?''

''Not right now... but-'' He squeezed her hand. ''-it'd be something for the future, no?''

''But I'm an Android, not a human...'' Lolo hesitated.

In response, Rintarou pulled her close, one arm wrapping around her in a gentle embrace whilst he held her hand in a reassuring grip.

''You're more human than some humans I've met in my life, Lolo.'' Rintarou said tenderly. ''And I can't imagine a life without you.''

A beat of silence. Then a sniffle.

''R-Rintarou...!'' Mottled sunlight glinted off the happy tears that pricked at her eyes – before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

He kissed her back, and even as they fell back into a patch of flowers and laughed together, their hands remained tightly held together.

As hard as it had been, and as hard as it would be in future – they would always have each other.

And to them, that was all that mattered.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, this little love story comes to an end. Hisaki is out of the picture, his father approves of the relationship, and they're starting to move past the whole ordeal. Who says I can't write happy endings?
> 
> Might do more Lolo in the future; though in those cases it'll probably just be an unrelated smutty one-shot. I've also been wanting to do other VTubers too, including some EN ones like Nyanners and Ironmouse. Give them both a look on YouTube~
> 
> Till next time~


End file.
